


No Longer your own Gem

by VonSmore



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Experiments, Feels, Forced Gem Fusion, Forsion, Fusion, Illustrated, Illustrations, Mad Scientists, Mild Horror, This story has pictures, Tiny evil gem, if you thought this story wouldn't have feels THEN YOU WERE WRONG
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VonSmore/pseuds/VonSmore
Summary: "Gems are near immortal beings, yes.But alas, even we eventually perish as humans do.Though.. That does not mean we cannot be fixed."In a mere, tragic moment, the Crystal Gems (Including Peridot and Lapis) are shatteredby a gem type unlike anything ever seen; leaving behind nothing but gem shards..Poudretteite is a smart gem! A smart gem indeed!Through her twisted mind, odd accent, abstract sense of logic, and tiny stature,she'd be more than happy to help Steven bring back his family!Well, she did exactly so! But.. Something about the Crystal Gems seems... "Off."Nothing seems to be the same as before. Are they even the same people they once were?





	1. Voiles Modere

**Author's Note:**

> So, in the midst of an old writer's block.. I suddenly had a thought..
> 
> Like an infant with a rattle, my mind was absolutely swept upon this idea!  
> Unable to fixate upon anything else, I finally gave in and began writing.  
> (White: Y-you've abandoned me.. ;_;)
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to thank the lovely Toxinous for beta reading this story!  
> She is an absolutely wonderful friend! ^w^

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **\---No Longer your own Gem---**  

 

 

 

 **\---No Longer your own Gem---**  

 

 

 

**_-Like one who's lost a lover,_ **

**_I am eager to fill this void in my soul._ **

**_That is, I've run out of experiments!-_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You hear something, yes.

Of course, it gets closer..

Then suddenly, IT ATTACKS!"

 

A high pitched voice yelled out in excitement.

 

 

"Whoops! That was just me being careless!"

 

 

The little, pink gem stared down to the unknown chemical 

pouring out of its bottle and all over the floor.

 

 

"What a silly gem I am! Oh yes, I must be far more careful from now o-.. Oh my.. 

That's a big hole.."

 

 

Her focus was now upon the giant hole in her floor

that the chemical had left.

 

 

"The table will cover it just as well as 

a liar deceiving others!"

 

 

The pink gem attempted to push the table over where the hole had been.

 

To her annoyance, she was far too small of a gem to maneuver such an object.

 

 

 "A creature of more strength is what I need!

Yes, like tears clinging to a face, sorrow ever so strong!

A broken soul, a crack in the mind, assistance is greatly needed!"

 

 

The little gem ran to a rather large tube that

held quite an intimidating presence.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

With a glaringly painful shriek,

the creature yelled out many times,

though the pink gem simply smiled.

 

 

 

"Ah! My lovely Citrine!

It is good to see you indeed!

Actually.. I forgot about you until just now.."

 

 

She gently tapped on the glass,

now tapping it constantly.

 

"Yes, my little Citrine, I know you dislike it in there."

 

The creature let out a small whine.

 

 

"It is not as bad as you make it out to be!

You should simply be grateful I even took you in!"

 

 

This time, it softly grumbled.

 

 

 

"Yes, I am tiny, I could easily fit in there."

 

 

 

Suddenly, it angrily growled.

 

 

"I am not going in there!"

 

The pink gem sighed to herself.

 

 

"You are getting annoying.

I think you need to be punished."

 

 

With that being said, the creature let out a 

desperate whine.

 

 

This only caused the pink gem to smile even more.

 

 

"Oh! How unfortunate things can be!

But, delightfully so! Like time in reverse!

A rift in reality!

The tears of tomorrow smile in delight for even today."

 

 

The creature began to whimper in sadness before suddenly being pulled out of

its cage-like tube.

 

 

It looked down to the tiny, pink gem that stood before it.

 

 

No longer smiling, the pink gem now

held a rather sharp glare alongside a gem destabilizer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_"You 'ave become boring to me."_ **

 

 

Glaring as harshly as before,

the pink gem swiftly grabbed the destabilizer 

and immediately hit the Citrine mutant.

 

 

 With a loud shriek, before her eyes, the creature then disappeared with a puff of smoke.

 

 

 

 The pink gem stared down to the multicolored, fogged gem.

 

A small smile spread across her face,

now turning into a full fledged grin.

 

 

What started out as a soft giggle suddenly became violent laughter.

 

 

 

"It is funny! It is so funny!"

 

The pink gem cried out through her laughter.

 

 

Tears began to stream down her face

as she violently stomped on the citrine gem, causing it to break into countless tiny pieces.

 

 

"Oh dear.. Maybe I should not have done that."

 

 

The pink gem whispered as she stared down to the broken shards.

 

 

 

"Now I will need a new large gem to do work for me..

For now, Moonyyyyyyyyyy!"

 

 

There was no answer.

 

 

"Ahem.. Moony! MOONY!!"

 

 

She began to violently kick her legs in anger

before suddenly stabbing her blade into the table.

 

 

 

__

 

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

 

 

Through the forest, within the great waves

stood a gem of so many thoughts.

 

 

 

She quietly stared at the waves,

oh, how she longed to be one with the ocean.

 

 

Thoughts of many echoed within her mind.

 

 

_'You should be looking for a master.'_

_'You should take heed of your visions.'_

_'Don't ignore the feelings of **her**.'_

 

 

_'Rather..'_

_'You should end everything right here, right now.'_

 

 

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a bothersome vision.

 

 

Her master, she was angry, growing impatient.

 

 

She knew she had better go back, but despite so,

she simply cupped handfuls of water and stared at the shore 

as the water dripped through her hands.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"It.. It seems, no matter what I do, I will always hate myself.."

 

 

 

 

She sees it, something odd.

 

 

 

Others, just like her, but nothing like her.

 

 

 

Not a mutant, not a disaster, not even a failure, no.

 

 

 

A singular entity, many of them.

 

 

 

"Pearl!"

 

A squishy entity called out.

 

(It wasn't a gem, was it that species her master

likes to experiment on?)

 

"Come on! Everyone knows you have to get in the water when you go to the beach!"

 

 

 

"Oh, Steven,"

 

A taller figure spoke.

 

"We live on the beach, there's no reason for me to partake in such an activity!"

 

 

 

"Aww! Dude! Come on! Do it for Steven!"

 

A small, purple gem shouted.

 

 

 

"I-.. I don't want to, Amethyst!"

 

 

 

"Steven wants you to."

 

A tall, red gem spoke.

 

 

 

She sensed it immediately, the red one was no doubt a fusion.

 

 

Though, she didn't appear to be forced at all.

 

Rather, she was.. Happy.

 

 

 

As disappointed as she was to be of a different kind,

Blue Moon 

(As she was called.)

smiled at the discovery she has made.

 

 

 

"We're.. We're not alone.."

 

She softly whispered to herself.

 

 

 

 

In the distance, she saw two more gems;

A green one, and a blue one.

 

 

Though neither spoke, the two held quite a strong presence.

 

 

She had never seen any other gems before! 

 

What a discovery this was!

 

 

Suddenly, to her horror, countless images flashed before her eyes.

 

 

 

She saw more gems.

 

 

Not the gems who she had been silently watching, no,

these gems held death in their eyes.

 

 

She saw a future covered in gem shards.

 

 

She saw misery, she felt sorrow,  

_she, she found a friend._

 

 

The shards she saw most likely belong to the group in the distance, should she say something?

 

Should she warn them?

 

 

No, she's a monster, and monsters stay away from society.

 

 

Tears built up as she recalled the last time she spoke with anyone outside of her master.

 

 

She simply hid her face within her hands, unsure of what to do.

 

 

Suddenly, she felt an emotion waver over her.

 

 

 

**Anger, Annoyance, Impatience.**

 

 

 

Of course, she had forgotten, her master as still waiting for her!

 

 

She softly gasped as the sudden realization dawned upon her.

 

 

What if that had been her master's future she saw?

 

 

As quick as she could, Blue Moon ran off the beach and into the woods, 

only hoping her master wasn't in pieces.

 

 

 

While she was running, she suddenly bumped into another gem.

 

A green gem of some kind stood tall and intimidating.

 

 

They held the look of death within their eyes.

 

 

Blue Moon's eyes widened in fear as her body began to tremble.

 

 

She looked up to the green gem who only glared down on her.

 

 

"You're undeeded, mutant."

 

 

Those very words had pierced her soul like an arrow.

 

 

 

It was true, it was true indeed, though it still hurt.

 

 

"I-.. I-I-I whyat hopihfs.. Ah.. ah.."

 

 

Voices, too many voices, each with a mind of their own, each wanting to say something different.

 

 

It hurt.

 

 

It hurt so much.

 

 

 

 She dropped to the ground in pain, and the green gem, followed by dozens behind her

continued fourth in their direction.

 

 

Strange, they were moving in the opposite direction of her and her master's home.

 

 

Had they already attacked?

 

 

It hurt, it hurt so very much, but she had to hurry back.

 

 

Through limping steps and muffled sobs, Blue Moon finally made it back to her home.

 

Upon entering, her eyes widened in shock.

 

 

She had expected to see her master in pieces, instead,

what she saw was beyond her belief.

 

 

__

 

 

 

 

"Ah! Moony! You are back! Finally!"

 

The pink gem exclaimed as she smiled in delight.

 

 

 

"M-..Master.."

 

Blue Moon spoke with a soft whisper.

 

 

"What.. What happened?"

 

 

 

"This mess? Oh! Well,

a bunch of green gems I had never seen before suddenly barged into my home!

Completely lacking in manners!

Then, they suddenly start asking me all these questions demanding answers!

Of course, as you know, I answer to nobody, and when I refused to, they tried to force me!"

 

 

The pink gem clutched her destabilizer tightly.

 

 

"They even 'ad the nerve to call my physical form wrong!

How dare they!? I did a lot of work to conjure this body!"

 

 

"Oh dear.."

 

Blue Moon softly whispered.

 

 

 

"I thought it was extremely rude of them to say such a thing!

So I shattered them all!"

 

The pink gem happily exclaimed with a bright smile.

 

 

"O-oh.. Oh my.."

 

 

"I needed a new large gem to replace my citrine..

These gems will do just fine once I'm done fixing them!"

 

 

"Why did you shatter the citrine?"

 

"Why? Because it was annoying of course!

But, now that you are here, do help me clean up this mess.

Like a human giving up on life, this place is disgusting!"

 

 

"Of course.."

 

 

With a soft nod, Blue Moon quietly collected the gem shards off the ground.

 

 

 

"So, Moony, where did you run off to this time?"

 

The pink gem questioned, despite showing no true interest.

 

 

 

 

 

"I-.. I was watching the.. Ocweanves.."

 

 

"The what?"

 

 

 

 

"Ah-.. Umm.. The.. The.. The water.. Umm.. It moves.."

 

 

 

"Oh, you are talking about the ocean!"

 

 

 

"..Yes.."

 

 

 

"Thinking about shattering yourself again?"

 

 

 

Blue Moon lowered her head in shame before softly whispering.

 

 

"....Yes.."

 

 

 

The pink gem sighed, but still continued to smile.

 

 

"You know I will simply fix you again if you try to shatter yourself, right?"

 

 

"...Yes.."

 

 

"Of course, your pieces could be on completely different sides of this pathetic world.

 I will find each shard, each speck, and when I find everything, why, I will

put them all back together just for you!"

 

 

 

Blue Moon remained silent.

 

 

"You are so pathetic, Moony!

Do I treat you that bad?"

 

 

"N-no! Of course not! We just.. We just don't go outside very often.."

 

 

"Because outdoors is bad.

Like the shattered remains of a planet so lively, 

Having a slight difference from others,

your own kind laughing at you, 

it's completely pathetic."

 

The pink gem now no longer smiled.

 

"You should stay away from the outdoors, Moony. It only leads to bad things."

 

 

 

 

"But, master, when I was outside, I saw something, I saw something amazing.."

 

Blue Moon spoke with a light smile, hoping to cheer her master up. 

 

 

 

"Was it a fresh corpse?"

 

The pink gem questioned hopefully.

 

"I seem to have run out of my last batch.."

 

 

 

"..N-.. No.."

 

 

 

"Well? What is it then? Like a glitched record, I am getting impatient!"

 

 

"Gems, Master! I saw gems!

We aren't the only gems on this planet!"

 

Blue Moon exclaimed in excitement.

 

 

 

"That is it? Fresh corpses would 'ave been better.. Teehee!"

 

The pink gem giggled in delight.

 

 

"But.. Master.. We've never seen any other gems here!"

 

 

"It was most likely those rebels you saw.."

 

 

"Rebels?"

 

Blue Moon questioned with wide eyes.

 

 

"You know.. The ones who shattered Pink Diamond and fought us and stuff..

Well.. You may not have any memories of that.."

 

 The pink gem spoke in such a casual manner,

it almost sounded as if it was of no significance.

 

 

"I.. Don't.."

 

Blue Moon whispered in disappointment.

 

 

"It'a okay.. It doesn't really matter."

 

The pink gem spoke with a reassuring smile.

 

 

 

Suddenly raising her head, Blue Moon quickly stood up upon 

remembering an earlier event.

 

"I.. Earlier.. I had a vision.."

 

 

"That part of you still works?"

 

The pink gem questioned with slight interest.

 

 

 

"O-of course it does! I feel everything they feel still.."

 

 

"Sorry, Moony! I was hoping eventually you'd lose them and become yourself.

A failed experiment that was!"

 

 

"It's.. nokaty.."

 

 

 

"Huh?"

 

 

Blue Moon held her hand over her face before finally speaking.

 

 

 

"It's.. o-o-okay.."

 

 

 

"Well,"

 

The pink gem began.

 

"Do tell me what you saw! 

Like a hmm.. Umm.. I am not sure what.. 

But you do seem quite eager to tell me!"

 

 

"I'm not that eager!"

 

Blue Moon cried out.

 

 

 

"Then do not tell me!"

 

 

 

"I-I wanna tell you!"

 

 

 

"Then tell me!"

 

 

 

 

"In.. In my vision..  Those very gems I saw.. They were all shattered.. 

None of them seemed to have remained..

At first, I thought that had been you I saw, but..

You seem to be perfectly fine."

 

 

"So the rebels finally die? 

Took them long enough.."

 

 

 

"Should.. Should we save them before it's too late?"

 

 

 

"Nah.. There is no reason to get ourselves involved."

 

 

"They weren't harming anyone though.."

 

 

 

"They have done plenty of harm in the past."

 

 

"........Oh.. Well.. If they're so bad, could they be used as a power source?

You said we're low on corpses, but we're also low in gem parts.. To use.."

 

 

 

The pink gem softly gasped in surprise.

 

 

"Moony!"

 

She squeaked.

 

"You are right! Good job! We ARE out of supplies!

Time is decaying, a serenade to my soul!

My mind is mesmerized by the countless possibilities!

Let us go collect materials without hesitation!"

 

 

 

"...Master?"

 

 

"Come on, Moony! We are going outside!"

 

 

"We.. We are!?"

 

 

"Yeeeeeeeees! Do go obtain my collection bag!"

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

 

 

The young child stared in horror at the sight before him.

 

 

 

Those he loved, his family;

All of them had become nothing more than pieces.

 

 

"I'm sorry.."

 

He whimpered.

 

"I'm so, so sorry, guys."

 

 

Steven held the shards and broken pieces of his entire family close.

 

 

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry I didn't listen.."

 

 

He silently laid there for hours, not even bothering to watch the sun set.

 

 

He was unsure of what happened.

 

 

After they returned from the beach, Garnet had told him to stay calm and 

not leave.

 

 

 

He wish he had listened.

 

 

His mind was only filled with regret.

 

"I should have listened.. I was stupid.. I was so stupid."

 

 

Beginning to cry again, he held the shards even closer.

 

 

 

 

_"Bottom of the night to you!"_

 

 

A tiny voice spoke.

 

 

When Steven sat up, he was greeted to the sight of a tiny, pink gem,

with a grin only seen in nightmares.

 

 

"Those gem shards, they are quite unsightly being left on the floor as they are! 

Could I assist you in taking those off your hands?"

 

 

"W-what? Why? Who are you? How.. How did you get in my house?"

 

 

 

"Silly human! Those questions are not important! 

Rather, I am more interested in the shards within your possession."

 

 

 

"N-no.."

 

Steven began.

 

"You can't have them.. They're my family."

 

 

"Family?"

 

The pink gem's eyes widened in surprise.

 

 

 

"Yeah.. They were my family.. And now they're gone..

They're.. They're gone, they're gone forever!"

 

Steven exclaimed as tears began to pour down his face.

 

 

 

"Oh dear. That is not really a problem for me.

But if you give me those gem shards, I will bring your family back to life for you!"

 

 The pink gem spoke with a reassuring smile.

 

 

 

"What? How?"

 

 

 

"Teehee! It is called  _Forsion_!"

 

 

"Forsion? Wait.. How can I trust you?"

 

 

"Well, I see no reason not to! 

If you do not trust me, your family will still be in remains!

Or you could trust me and attempt to bring them back!

Your choice, miniature human!"

 

 

 

**_"Well.. Umm.. Tell me who you are, first."_ **

 

 

**_The pink gem looked up to the boy and grinned delightfully._ **

 

 

 

**_"My name is Poudretteite."_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've written an entirely new series.. S'more is scared! 0_0,,  
> The continuation speed this story will get depends on how well it is received!  
> As in, if people like it, VonSmore updates quicker, if poorly received, VonSmore updates slowly. 
> 
>  
> 
> How the Crystal Gems were all shattered shall remain a mystery for now!
> 
> I worked really hard on this though, so I truly hope it was of enjoyment!  
> Please do feel free to tell me your opinions! ^_^
> 
> "Bottom of the Night" is a line spoken by The Magistrate from a game called Gingiva.  
> I found that line really appealing for some reason!
> 
>  
> 
> Welp! That is all I have to say! Thank you for reading this far and thank you for your time!
> 
> \---VonSmore---


	2. Passepied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My soul cries in delight!  
> A new experiment, yes! It 'as been so long!  
> Tell me, what would you do if you saw valuable materials standing right before you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank.. NOBODY!
> 
> Lol! I'm so used to thanking people for leaving comments, but since the last chapter received nothing,  
> I have nobody to thank! So this area shall be empty for the time being.. >w>
> 
> Actually, nevermind, I would like to thank the lovely Toxinouz! She is the epitome of kindness.  
> And she has done so much to help me! So, THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

   

 

 

**-With harmony and a drop of life, a conscience is born; that is, we're making a new gem!-**

 

 

 

 

 

(I can't tell if the quality of this picture is bad or not, it looks awful on my computer, yet it looks fine on my phone.. -_-,,)

 

 

**-With harmony and a drop of life, a conscience is born; that is, we're making a new gem!-**

 

 

 

 Steven looked down nervously to the pink 

gem who was nothing but ominous smiles.

 

"So.. You said you're a poudretteite gem?"

 

 

 

The pink gem looked up to the boy and grinned delightfully.

 

 

"That is my name indeed, miniature human!"

 

 

 

"You.. You said you could bring them back,"

 

Steven began.

 

 

"How?"

 

 

"Forsion is a powerful thing, mini human!"

 

The pink gem squeaked.

 

"Far too much to explain to you.

Though, there is absolutely no need to ask any questions!

I will simply take these gem shards and then come back when I am finished!"

 

 

 

"No.. If you're gonna take them, then I'm coming with!"

 

 

 

"The place where I reside is far too dangerous for the likes of humans,

especially human children!"

 

 

"I.."

 

He then stopped speaking.

 

He didn't know anything about this gem.

 

 

For all he knew, as little as she was,

everything about her came off suspicious.

 

 

Perhaps it would be better to let her think he's human so she'll

keep a low guard.

 

 

 

"I'm positive I'll be okay.

And if I get hurt, it won't be your responsibility!"

 

 

 

"Fine.. Do come along, mini human!

We have a long way until we reach where I reside,

so we had better start moving now!"

 

 

 

"Alright then.."

 

 

 

After grabbing a few objects within his home,

Steven the followed along the small gem known as Poudretteite.

 

 

Despite knowing of his foolishness in believing this leery gem,

the small child still decided to cling onto this tiny fragment of hope.

 

 

In a dream ever so distorted, a lovely image was at sight.

 

Yes, his family; happy, safe, smiling. 

 

A reality he could never imagine;

bittersweet, of course, like a bothersome story.

 

 

The future held neither what he expected, nor what he held hope in.

 

 

Despite everything, he had no choice but to continue fourth.

 

If there was even a slight chance of seeing the Crystal Gems again, 

he would cling onto it with his entire life force.

 

 

 

 

"So, umm.."

 

Steven spoke in a rather quiet tone.

 

"Since you've told me your name, maybe I could tell you mine?"

 

 

 

"Go ahead."

 

 

"My name is Steven!"

 

 

 

Poudretteite's expression widened in curiosity.

 

"Vensti? A rather interesting name! Yes?"

 

 

"No, not Vensti, Steven!"

 

 

"Oh? I like Vensti far more. 

I hope you do not mind me calling you that, either way, I do not care!"

 

 

 

"Oh.. Okay."

 

Steven quietly spoke, wondering if he should even bother to say anything else.

 

 

Silently, the two walked upon the beach, until Poudretteite suddenly jumped.

 

 

 

"What's wrong!?"

 

Steven cried out to Poudretteite who simply laughed.

 

 

"I almost forgot, Vensti, if you are going to be coming along with me, 

I 'ave someone you absolutely must meet!"

 

 

 

"Who is that?"

 

The boy questioned with strong curiosity.

 

 

 

"You will see her shortly!"

 

 

 

She was by no means wrong, as within a few minutes,

the two came across a tall, multi-handed lady.

 

 

 

"Uwagh!"

 

Steven cried out, now falling to the ground.

 

"What.. What is that?"

 

 

Blue Moon, hurt by his words, simply looked away in shame.

 

 

" _That,_ dear child is Blue Moon Quartz!

But I prefer to call her Moony."

 

Poudretteite squeaked with a large smile on her face.

 

 

"Moony?"

 

Steven questioned, now staring at the blue figure much more than before.

 

 

"Oh! She looks like a gem fusion! But.. Umm..."

 

 

 

"Broken? Yes, she is partially."

 

Poudretteite spoke with mild disappointment.

 

 

"Oh.. Well, it's nice to meet you!"

 

Steven exclaimed with a worried smile.

 

 

"A pleasure to meet you it is not."

 

Blue Moon replied back with a sharp tone within her voice.

 

 

Poudretteite noticed the upset expression from the small child,

and softly sighed.

 

"She is angry at you because you called her a 'that'.

Just like any living being, Moony wants to be treated like an individual."

 

 

"Oh! Oh no!"

 

Steven yelled upon realization of his words.

 

"I'm so sorry, Blue Moon!

You're just like any other gem! Don't worry!"

 

 

"Nobody said you had to straight up lie, Vensti!"

 

Poudretteite laughed.

 

"It is quite clear she is not a normal gem,

nothing can change that!

But that does not make her any less."

 

 

 

"You're right!"

 

Steven spoke, unsure of what to say now.

 

 

 

"Come now, Moony! Do pick me up! We must be on our way now!"

 

 

Blue Moon remained silent, but lifted the tiny gem

off the ground with ease.

 

 

 

"Let us continue fourth! Come now, Vensti!"

 

 Poudretteite squeaked as the two waved towards him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Unsure of where to go, Steven stayed behind the two gems.

 

 

 

While walking, Blue Moon softly frowned.

 

 

"Master, why are we taking this human along?

Did you not just say recently humans should be avoided?"

 

She questioned in a slightly distressed tone.

 

 

"Generally, yes I would.

But, Moony, he 'ad a family, he is all on his own now.

Left completely alone. Is that not sad?"

 

Poudretteite softly whispered.

 

 

Having no understanding of the term "family",

Blue Moon silently stared in confusion.

 

 

"I don't.. Understand how.."

 

 

"I suppose it is not easy to understand if you 'ave never 'ad one."

 

 

"I.. I suppose.."

 

 

"Hmm, well, 'ave you ever 'ad anyone whom you felt you were close with?

Someone you would hate to see disappear?"

 

 

"....You."

 

 

"Oh? I thought you hated me, yes?"

 

 

"It's.. Complicated.. But I don't hate you.."

 

"Well then, that is a nice thought!"

 

 

Poudretteite silently grinned as she began to speak once more.

 

"Well, 'elping this child will not only be good for him, but good for us as well.

Not to mention, this allows me to try another  ** _Forsion._** "

 

 

Just the mere mentioning of the word was

enough to make Blue Moon cringe in worry and fear.

 

 

**\---------------**

 

 

As many questions echoed throughout his mind, Steven's main focus was 

upon following the two gems, and trying not to break down into despair again.

 

 

_Who even are these gems?_

 

_Where did they come from?_

_One comes off completely suspicious,_

_and the other comes off extremely unstable._

 

_Can they actually help?_

 

_I guess with them as nothing buy shards, I have nothing to lose._

_How could these two even bring them all back?_

 

_What if this doesn't work?_

 

_What if they become actual monsters?_

 

 

 

 Suddenly, a soft voice inturrupted his thoughts.

 

 "Vensti.."

 

It softly whispered.

 

 

"Don't.. Don't be.. Sad.."

 

 

 

"Huh?"

 

Steven questioned after losing train of thought.

 

 

Above him stood Blue Moon,

who looked annoyed, yet concerned at the same time.

 

Suddenly, he began to wonder, how did she know he was sad?

 

He had been doing his best to hide it!

 

"How did you know I was-"

 

 

 

 

"Moony 'as the ability to sense the emotions of others.

A feeling of disharmony, a disease of the mind

visible to only her.

She sees the world in colors we cannot!"

 

 

 

"Wait.."

 

He began.

 

"You can sense others emotions!?"

 

 

 "Y-y-.. Yes.."

 

Blue Moon nervously whispered.

 

 

 "Wow! That's so cool! I didn't know there was a gem that could do that!"

 

 

"R-really?"

 

Blue Moon questioned, the excitement in her voice picking up.

 

 

 

"Definetely! Can you tell me what I'm feeling right now?"

 

 

"Umm.."

 

 

Blue Moon suddenly stopped walking, now looking down to the child.

 

 

"Overall, you're devastated, ready to break down crying at any minute.

You're holding it in, you're being strong.

Despite everything though, I sense a small feeling."

 

She closed her eyes and continued.

 

"Excitement, joy, it'll only last for a short moment.

Because.. It's covered by the strong desire to emotionally break down."

 

 

 

"Ummmm.. Yeah.. I think that sounds about right."

 

He violently shook his head to avoid anymore crying.

 

"That was amazing, Blue Moon! You're so talented!"

 

 

A faint blush spread across the blue gem's face,

and a small smile began to appear.

 

 

While somewhat happy, the three continued walking fourth before finally

making it to a forest.

 

 

Blue Moon looked to Poudretteite, 

whom she was still holding, 

and began to speak.

 

"Should.. Should I take his hand?"

 

 

 "I do not think he will be in any danger.

Then again, you know 'ow children are."

 

 

"Technically, I'm a teenager!

Not a child!"

 

 

"You are a what?"

 

Poudretteite questioned, looking at the child in the most confused way.

 

 

"A teenager!"

 

 

 "What on Homeworld is that?"

 

 

 "Umm.. You know!

That stage in life where you're not a child, but not an adult yet?"

 

 

"I 'ave never heard of that in all my centuries of living."

 

 

"Oh! My bad.."

 

 

"Well, if you are not a child, nor an adult, Vensti, 'ow old are you?"

 

 

"I'm about to turn fifteen!"

 

 

Not only did this cause Blue Moon to drop Poudretteite in shock, 

but it caused enough shock to keep Poudretteite from even getting off the ground.

 

 

"Quelle!?"

 

Poudretteite cried out.

 

"You are currently fourteen? I 'ad thought you were Maurice's age!"

 

 

"I thought you.. Were a small child..

Like Master.."

 

Blue Moon whispered as she covered her mouth in shock.

 

 

"I am not a child, Moony and you know that!"

 

 

Poudretteite yelled almost as if throwing a tantrum,

in which Blue Moon softly giggled.

 

 

 

"So, why does Blue Moon call you 'Master', Poudretteite?"

 

Steven asked, letting his curiosity get the better of him.

 

 

 

"It is her preference to, I wanted her to call me 'Poudretteite',

but she was insistent on calling me 'Master'."

 

Poudretteite answered back as she held her arms up to Blue Moon.

 

 

"Now then, this part of the forest is dangerous for humans, so be cautious.

Moony will let us know if she senses anything of danger."

 

 

As if aware of the tiny, dangerous presence, the sun set quicker than the child had ever seen,

though perhaps that was because winter was slowly approaching.

 

 

 "So what makes this forest so dangerous?"

 

Steven questioned.

 

"Except for the fact that there doesn't seem to be anything here, it seems perfectly safe!"

 

 

"Silly Vensti! Silly silly silly silly silly! So very stupid you are!"

 

"Huh?"

 

 

"Can you not see the poison in the air?"

 

 

"W-what!?"

 

 

'It is 'igh up in the trees, as long as the leaves are not touched,

the poison will not rain down.

For that very reason, most humans refuse to venture out 'ere."

 

The tiny gem spoke with a suspicious grin.

 

"Though, I will not deny, far on the outskirts, I 'ave seen a rather odd child who tends to play a lot."

 

 

 

"Really? A child? Were they okay?"

 

Steven questioned in concern.

 

 

"I do not know if that child is even human, Vensti!"

 

Poudretteite cried out.

 

Though, he gave me a dead bird once, which was rather useful! 

So I played with him as thanks."

 

 

 

"What did you play?"

 

 

"I am unsure, he did not say a word the entire time."

 

 

"That sounds like a weird kid."

 

 

"He was indeed."

 

 

 

"Ah.. M-Master.."

 

Blue Moon stuttered in fear.

 

"Actually.. I don't know if this forest is safe anymore..

Earlier today, I saw.. Gems..

Large, green ones. But..

They didn't appear to be allies."

 

 

 

"Oh yes, I forgot about that! Those disrespectful little Sous-Merdes!

Why when I get back 'ome, I will-"

 

Poudretteite began, but stopped upon seeing tears swell up

in Steven's eyes.

 

 

Both gems stared in confusion as

Steven dropped to the ground and fully began to cry.

 

"Umm.. Vensti?"

 

"T-those! Those are the ones!"

 

Steven cried out with heavy breaths.

 

"Those are the gems who shattered Garnet, and Amethyst, and pearl, and Lapis, and Peridot!

Those were the gems who caused all this!

They are the ones!"

 

 

He hid his face with his hands, 

though his tears still continued to drip to the ground.

 

 

 

"Oh? So they are the ones who shattered your family?"

 

Poudretteite questioned despite showing no interest or emotion.

 

 

 

"Y-yes! Tall, green gems, kinda square-like.. I

don't know what it is they wanted or why they were here, it all happened so suddenly!"

 

 

"Oh! Well then! You do not 'ave to worry any longer, Vensti!"

 

Poudretteite exclaimed in joy.

 

 

 

"W-why?"

 

 

"Like a soul finally giving in to reality,

they no longer reside in existence!

Yes, denying beautiful illusions for the hideous truth!

They are gone, I say! Shattered into tiny little pieces!"

 

 

 

"Huh? What happened to them?"

 

 He questioned as he wiped his tears away.

 

 

 

"They were getting in my way, so I shattered them all!"

 

 

 

"Wait.."

 

Steven began.

 

"How is that.. Even possible?"

 

 

"Surprises come in many ways, Vensti!"

 

Poudretteite exclaimed in delight.

 

 That alone was enough to make Steven even more concerned.

 

There was no way the group who had shattered the remaining Crystal Gems

could have all been shattered by a single, tiny gem.

 

Despite it causing his fear to rise, he

pretended not to be scared.

 

 

"Oh! That makes sense.. Kinda.. Not really..  Umm.. Why not make them poof?"

 

Steven questioned with a worried expression.

 

 

 

"Poof?"

 

The tiny gem questioned with a raised eyebrow.

 

 

"Oh! Umm, like, when you guys retreat to your gem!"

 

 

"Oh, oh, regeneration. 'ad I done that, they would 'ave continuously hunted me down.

And I do not 'ave time for that!

I 'ave dealt with it long enough already.

But enough of that, Vensti, we are finally here!"

 

 

Steven looked around only to be confused by the sight of endless trees.

 

 

"There's... Nothing here?"

 

 

 

"That's.. Because.. It's hidden.."

 

Blue Moon softly whispered despite being

silent for so long.

 

 

 

"Hidden? Why?"

 

 

"To tell you the truth, Vensti,

I no longer hold an interest towards humans.

I would much rather them be unable to find me."

 

 

"What!?"

 

Steven questioned with a look of

disgust and horror upon his face.

 

"Why would you dislike them!?

Are you here to exterminate us!?"

 

 

"Of course not! 'ad I 'eld interest in such a thing, I would 'ave finished long ago!"

 

She softly sighed to herself.

 

"Rather, I dislike them for all the pain they cause."

 

 

"Pain?"

 

 

"Yes, humans are selfish for so many reasons. 

Anyhow, let us continue fourth!

We 'ave many things that need to be discussed!"

 

 

 "...Alright.."

 

Already aware that Poudretteite would be unable to reach the door, 

Blue Moon bent down and opened it for her.

 

 

"I am home!"

 

Poudretteite squeaked as she opened the tall door.

 

 

A variety of creatures greeted her back, though each one

was held within a tube.

 

 

"Do sit, Vensti! Do sit, please!"

 

 

Deciding not to say anything else as for now, the child quietly

sat down, only to be surprised by the table itself.

 

"I left something important in the other room, I will be right back!"

 

Poudretteite exclaimed and quickly ran into the room across.

 

No more than a few minutes later, the tiny gem

quickly returned to where Steven and Blue Moon sat.

 

While waiting, Steven had been staring at the table before him.

 

 

Covered in old blood, with many elongated holes,

followed along by a sharp knife, the table was clearly worn down.

 

"Goodness! What a fool I am! 

I cannot believe I left 'ere without it!"

 

 

"Umm.. Poudretteite?  Why is there a knife in the table?"

 

Steven nervously questioned.

 

Poudretteite stared at the child in confusion 

before gasping, which lead to laughter.

 

"Oh, that was when I was getting annoyed. 

Moony 'ad left to take a walk,

and I 'ad forgotten, which meant I could not reach anything!

How frustrating indeed!"

 

 

 

"Oh, umm, I'm sorry.."

 

He nervously whispered.

 

"So, umm, how exactly are you going to bring them back?

I thought once a gem was broken, there was no chance of coming back?"

 

 

 

 "Generally, it is.

If the crack is too large, not even healing properties can restore them!

Thus, they are gone from existence

as there is not enough of the gem for their

core to depend on!"

 

This resulted in a suspicious grin from the tiny gem.

 

"Since the gem is no longer able to survive without its other pieces, 

do tell me, Vensti, do you know what that would do?"

 

 

 

"Umm.."

 

 

 

"Fusion works by its counterparts melding into one.

To create a larger and stronger gem,

both gems 'ave to work in harmony.

But what if two gems are in a fusion where one can't support itself?"

 

"The other.. Supports it?"

 

 

"Right you are, Vensti!

That is exactly what Forsion is!"

 

 

"So wait, this isn't like where you just stick the gems together, is it?

I've seen what happens to gems like those, they-.. They become unhappy and distorted!"

 

 

"Oh no, of course not! This isn't those silly Homeworld experiments, 

this is far more advanced!"

 

 

 

"How so?"

 

 

"The gem is not simply stuck together as Homeworld does, 

why, it is melted together! It creates a completely new gem!"

 

 

"That.. Doesn't sound very safe!"

 

 

"If you are feeling any strong discomfort, do speak with

Moony and ask her as many questions as you desire!

She herself is a Forsion, and she can give you any information you desire!"

 

 

"Wait, SHE'S a Forsion experiment!?"

 

 

"Y-... Yes.." 

 

 

"Why, of course! Did you not think that was the reason half of her face is missing and she has extra arms?"

 

 

"I didn't really think about it. I thought she was a healed gem mutant."

 

 

"Of course she is not! She is my greatest creation yet!

You even said she looked like a fusion!"

 

 

The tiny gem smiled brightly before continuing to speak.

 

"Oh well.. You see, Vensti, all Moony's counterparts were broken gems.

Though once I applied Forsion, she became a perfectly

living gem! So very exciting!"

 

 

"So wait,"

 

Steven nervously rubbed his head.

 

"You're saying that my families gem shards will become like that?"

 

 

 

"Of course!"

 

Poudretteite squeaked.

 

 

"It will be no different than seeing a gem fusion!

After all, you Crystal Gems were rather obsessed with Fusion."

 

 

"Hold on, how did you know they were the Crystal Gems?"

 

 

"Pouah.. I know many things, Vensti!

Rather, the star on your shirt gave it away."

 

 

"...Oh.."

 

He quietly mumbled in disappointment.

 

"Well, I guess I'll ask her a few questions just to see how safe it is."

 

"Very well! Very well!

Like an artist lacking inspiration, I eagerly await 

for your answer!

For now, I must listen to my peace!"

 

 

The pink gem bounced off into the room across and shut the curtain.

 

 

"Her.. peace?"

 

 

Steven questioned with a raised eyebrow.

 

 

"Master.. Really loves... Demusssyic.. Ah! Umm..

It's nothing.. I.. I think you should start asking questions now.."

 

 

"Oh.. Okay.. Do you.. How much do you remember from before being a Forsion?"

 

 

 "I don't remember anything, but.. I do get feelings.

The gems I was before, I can feel their presence."

 

 

 

"How many gems are in your Forsion?"

 

 

"T-.. Three.."

 

 

"What kind of gems are they?"

 

 

 

"I.. Don't know if I'm allowed to say.."

 

 

"Oh, okay.. Do you like being a Forsion?"

 

 

"Not really.."

 

 

"Oh, well.. Do you think it's worth being a Forsion?

Or would you rather stay dead?"

 

 

"Vensti, that is a difficult question..."

 

Blue Moon looked down to her shaking hands, but continued to speak.

 

"I.. I myself am a life of my own.

I am, and I am not my gem components."

 

She looked down to Steven and gently placed her hands atop his shoulders.

 

"Your family would most likely want to stand by your side again, even if...

It meant they weren't the same as before.

That, I believe."

 

 

"Really? I hope you're right then.. Umm, can you go get Poudretteite?"

 

 

"Yes.."

 

 

Blue Moon silently bowed before entering the other room.

 

 

 Despite being unable to see the two,

both of their voices could easily be heard.

 

 

 

"You dare interrupt me!? Répugnant!"

 

A squeaky voice called out from the other room.

 

 

"M-Master, Vensti told me to come get you. 

I believe he has made his choice."

 

 

"I do not care! Come, Moony!

Sit with me and let us forget about our sorrows!"

 

Poudretteite squeaked in delight.

 

 

"Master, don't be lazy."

 

Blue Moon grunted as she lifted the tiny gem off the ground.

 

 

"But I do not want to leave this room!"

 

"I'll bring the Phonographe with, but Vensti is waiting."

 

 

 

Steven was unsure if the two were aware their entire conversation could be heard,

though all he could do was quietly laugh to himself.

 

 

"What on earth is wrong with everything?"

 

He whispered in between his laughs.

 

"Actually, what is wrong with me?

This place clearly isn't normal, and yet I'm here still."

 

 

While waiting for the two to return, he quietly observed around the room in which he had been sitting in.

 

 

The first thing to catch his attention was a heavily filled bookshelf.

 

 

Though nearly all the books were in a language he couldn't understand,

there were a few English books.

 

 

 

**"Let's Speak English!"**

**"Understanding the English Language"**

**"English Grammar for Idiots"**

**"Debussy; Piano Plays"**

**"Claude Debussy; Play it Yourself!"**

**"Every Claude Debussy Composition in Freaking Existence"**

**"The Understanding of Impressionist Music"**

**Maurice Ravel: Daphnis et Chloé**

  **"The many Compositions of Erik Satie"**

****"Saint-Saëns's Le carnaval des animaux"** **

 

"Nothing interesting."

 

Steven disappointingly mumbled to himself.

 

 

He then loudly gasped as he came across a pile of severed arms and legs.

 

"Oh.. Oh my gosh.. Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh.."

 

He whispered to himself.

 

Surprisingly, the decaying parts held no odor, 

but simply the sight was enough to leave one disgusted.

 

 He nearly gagged at the sight, but stopped himself as he felt a tiny hand rest upon his shoulder.

 

 

"Do you 'ave something against arms and legs?

If you do, I would be happy to take yours!"

 

 

 

"Actually, I like my arms and legs! 

So, umm, why do you have body parts in here?

I thought I had my decision made, but maybe I don't!"

 

He looked around nervously before continuing to speak.

 

"I don't know how to say this without sounding rude, but you seem kinda.. Crazy?

I don't know why it didn't dawn on me earlier."

 

 

"Me? Insane? Vensti! How 'urtful!

Like a criminal betrayed by his own partner, 

I am 'urt like never before!"

 

Poudretteite spoke with teary eyes. 

 

"What on Homeworld could possibly make you think I lack sanity?"

 

 

 

"Maybe the pile of arms and legs right in front of us?

Or maybe your experiments involving gems?

Or how about all the gem mutants you have in tubes?"

 

 

 

 

"Perhaps so, maybe I am not fully there."

 

She simply laughed to herself.

 

"So, do tell me, 'ave you made your decision?"

 

 

"Well.. Umm.. Actually.. I don't think I wanna do this.. This doesn't sound safe at all!"

 

 

 

"That is perfectly fine, Vensti! You may go right back home!

If the feeling of nothing but solitude and depression due to losing your entire family

and giving up on the one chance to see them again 

becomes too much for you to handle, you may always come speak with me again!

So very sorry for your lost!

_I do hope you you can find a new family!"_

 

 

His eyes quickly widened in discomfort

at the very thought of never seeing his family again.

 

 

"Wait! Wait! Actually, I think I change my mind! 

I guess.. By this point.. I really don't have anything left to lose."

 

 

 Blue Moon silently watched as she set the record player down.

 

 

"So you are interested in the procedure after all?"

 

 

"Maybe, I might be, but, umm.

I've already spoken with Blue Moon. 

But I would like to understand you, at least if you're going to be experimenting on them.

I don't know how much I trust you."

 

 

"You do not trust me, Vensti?

After all the touching stories we 'ave shared?

The bonding we 'ave held?

The love between us?"

 

 

"Wait, what!?"

 

Steven's shock lead Poudretteite into a fit of giggles.

 

 

"Hahaha! You are so funny, Vensti! 

You had actually believed in what I said for a short moment!"

 

 

 Poudretteite continued laughing while Steven only stared in confusion.

 

 

Finally, she wiped her tears away and stood up.

 

 

"Though the idea of dating a child is disgusting to me, so bleh!

Never! Anyhow, let us continue fourth!

Like the snow which awaits death as spring arrives,

I am simply growing tired of waiting!"

 

With a tiny giggle, the pink gem then jumped onto the table.

 

"My hands are eager to work!

Let us discuss this procedure involving your family!"

 

 

"Umm, Master, may we listen to 'Suite Bergamasque'?"

 

 

"Moony, you fool! That album has 'Passepied' in it!"

 

 

"B-but, I like that song.."

 

 

"I do not."

 

 

"B-but.."

 

Blue Moon was unable to speak, as she had begun to softly cry.

 

"Aghhhh!! Moony! Stop it! Vensti and I are trying to have an important discussion!

 

Blue Moon did not respond, as she her cries only became louder.

 

"Fine, fine, do play it for now.

But once your stupid song is done, put Pour le Piano on!

We both know that album is far better!"

 

 

"O-okay.."

 

 "Alright, Vensti, do continue fourth with whatever questions you desire!"

 

 

"Okay, well, can you tell me who you are,

and why you're here?"

 

 

 "Of course! My name is Poudretteite.

I 'ave countless years of experience working with gem parts.

Any living creature you see within this room is a project of mine!"

 

 

"Why.. Why would you experiment on them like that?"

 

 

"I prefer to make use of materials standing before me, Vensti.

Gems are quite powerful, but alas, not even the strongest can remain standing.

Why not make use of those who can no longer be used?

Gem shards are an excellent resource, yes!"

 

 

"So, the ones in tubes, why not just bubble them?"

 

 

"I do not waste my time with something as unimportant as bubbling a gem!

Not to mention, this body of mine is far too small to reach anything,

thus, 'aving an extra set of hands is quite convenient!"

 

 

"Did you make this place yourself?"

 

 

"Yes, I did!"

 

 

Steven looked around the small room silently before continuing to speak.

 

"So then, why did you build everything so high if you 

wouldn't be able to reach any of it?"

 

 

 

Poudretteite suddenly fell silent as she quietly placed a hand over her mouth.

 

"Hmm.."

 

She began.

 

"Pouah..  It is stylish, Vensti!

Who would want a home where everything was extremely low?

That sounds hideous I say! Hideous!"

 

 

"Actually.. Yeah.l. I guess that makes sense! Dumb question."

 

 

Poudretteite softly sighed to herself before sitting

at the broken table followed along by Blue Moon.

 

 "Now then, now that you somewhat know about me.

We need to properly discuss the procedure known as Forsion."

 

 

"Alright.."

 

Steven answered back.

 

 

"Master.."

 

Blue Moon nervously whispered.

 

"Where are your gloves?"

 

 

"I think I dropped them while trying to find where Vensti resided!

Would you be a dear and go find them please?

Do come back if you cannot find them within thirty minutes!"

 

 

 

"Of.. Of course.."

 

Blue Moon silently responded back as she left to go obtain the requested object.

 

 

"Alright! Now that she is gone, we can speak with ease.

Moony is sensitive towards this kind of stuff,

so I would prefer not to 'ave her nearby! Now then!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Do ask any final questions, Vensti."

 

 

"Okay then.."

 

Steven's grip firmed as he forced himself to think of anything else

that could be of benefit.

 

 

"Umm, explain Forsion to me again, please."

 

 

"Forsion is the permanent combining of broken gems."

 

 

"How do you combine them?"

 

 

"Through a very long and complicated melting process."

 

 

"Why use Forsion? There's no other way to bring them back?

My healing-.. Well.. Umm..

We had a bottle of spit from a rose quartz at home.

Could that not have been used?"

 

 

"You are talking about the healing tears of a rose quartz, correct?

You should never trust those, do you not know the stories of the rose quartz gem, Vensti?"

 

_Oh no, not this again.._

 

He silently thought to himself.

 

 

Poudretteite softly sighed to herself, but continued to speak.

 

 

"The healing tears of a rose quartz gem is something I will never use, Vensti.

And why do we not be 'onest, that would have been such a simple solution!

'Ad that actually worked, you would never 'ave come to me."

 

 

Her frown quickly changed to a distorted grin.

 

"So do tell me, why ask?"

 

 

"Well.."

 

Steven softly whispered, as if nervous to answer.

 

"I was hoping.. Maybe you knew something about it that I didn't?"

 

 

"Teehee! Silly child! Their gem shards are too tiny to be healed.

Broken gems may be healed, yes, but once they're completely

destroyed, separated into dozens of tiny pieces,

the healing tears will be nothing but useless! Just as they were before!"

 

 

"Oh.. I see.."

 

He simply stared to the ground in disappointment.

 

 

 

"Any other questions?"

 

 

"What will the forsion be like?

Since Blue Moon said she is only three gems, what would a six gem forsion be like?"

 

"I am completely unsure!"

 

 

"Oh, okay, well, what if.. What if the forsion experiment doesn't work out?"

 

 

"If the experiment does not work out, then they will be no different than the creatures in the tubes!

Or perhaps they will be like Homeworld's little cluster projects."

 

 

 

"Oh no.. Now I'm starting to feel unsure again!

I don't want them to become like that!"

 

 

 

"Silly Vensti! The chances of this experiment failing are

rather low. I 'ave done this too many times to count!

I 'ave a full understanding of 'ow Forsion works!

You need not worry!"

 

Her smile only grew as she continued to speak.

 

 

"Even if you decide not to follow along with the procedure,

are you simply going to stare at their shards for eternity?"

 

 

"Would.. Would you let me think it over one last time?"

 

 

 

"But of course!"

 

 

Unaware of how quickly time was passing by, 

he quietly thought to himself.

 

 

 

_I wish they were here to help me, but then again,_

_if they were here, I wouldn't even need this Forsion thing._

 

_What would they do if they were stuck as a fusion?_

 

_Would they be huge like Alexandrite?_

 

_Or small like Garnet?_

 

_Would they be happy or unhappy being stuck together?_

 

_How would the fusion stay stable?_

 

_What would happen if they separated?_

 

_Maybe I should ask.._

 

 

 

"Umm.. Poudretteite?"

 

Steven called out to the little gem who had her face currently stuffed within a book.

 

 

"Mmm?"

 

She quietly responded back, barely even paying attention to the child.

 

 

"So, umm.."

 

Fear and worry only continued to rise, but he continued fourth in speaking.

 

 

"What happens if they can't stay stable as a Forsion? What happens if they fall apart?"

 

 

With a thick accent which he had never hear before, Poudretteite softly giggled,

followed along by a soft whisper which he was unable to understand.

 

Suddenly, to Steven's surprise, 

Poudretteite was now no longer reading and directly in front of him,

almost at breaths level.

 

 

"Silly child! Vensti, 'ave I not already said, they cannot unfuse?

This is not fusion!"

 

She giggled in the most childish way.

 

 

"In fusion, the bodies merge together and the gems compliment each other.

But in Forsion, their gems become one!

There is no way for them to separate!"

 

Her ominous smile once again became visible.

 

 

"It is permanent, Vensti! There is no way for them to unfuse!

The only thing they could possibly do is corrupt themselves, but that is it indeed!"

 

 

"That.. Doesn't sound good at all!"

 

 

"Oh, but it is!

If they were unable to work together and separate, they would completely fall apart!

And then, we would ave to start the whole process over again!"

 

 

"I guess.. That makes sense.."

 

 

**_"Now then, do we 'ave.. Have an answer?"_ **

 

 

**_"Yes.. I think so.."_ **

 

 

**_"Very well then, do speak your mind, Vensti!"_ **

 

 

 

**_"Alright then.. well.. Poudretteite?"_ **

 

 

**_"Yes?"_ **

 

 

**_"I would like you to bring my family back to life. Please perform the Forsion!"_ **

 

 

**_The devious smile then turned into a twisted grin._ **

 

 

**_"Very well then, I would be more than 'appy to!"_ **

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aghhh!! Thank you to anyone who has read this far!  
> Your presence is greatly appreciated! 
> 
>  
> 
> Please do feel free to leave a kudos or comment!  
> I love talking on here, so I will definitely respond! ^o^
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, but if you want to complain about Steven being too OOC,  
> I already know. Not only do I suck at drawing Steven, but I also suck at writing him.. -w-,,
> 
> Have I ever mentioned Blue Moon is super freaking difficult to draw?  
> I love her, but I hate drawing her, lol!
> 
> If you are ever interested in seeing extra art that is not used in the story,  
> do look for VonSmore on Tumblr! I exist! And there are many extra pictures of this story there!  
> (*Whispers* There's a picture of Poudretteite in a froggy raincoat. 0w0)
> 
>  
> 
> To be honest, I actually like the album Suite Bergamasque.. I asked my parents to buy me it for Christmas. Lol!  
> Passepied is a wonderful song! And besides! The album even has Claire de Lune in it!! What's not to love about Clair de Lune!? *w*
> 
>  
> 
> That final picture of Poudretteite, I hate it so much! But I worked hard drawing it,  
> so I kinda felt like I HAD to use it.. >_>
> 
>  
> 
> Welp, thank you again for your time! ^w^
> 
>  
> 
> -Vonsmore


	3. La fille aux cheveux de lin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you trust me?"
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
>  
> 
> "That is okay. Not even I trust myself."
> 
> .
> 
> .  
> "Are you going to stand against me as well? That is okay, you will make a lovely experiment. A child has come to me. He seeks help in an emotionally painful way. He lost his family. Is that not sad? Family is wonderful. Enjoy your time with them. They are valuable. Once they no longer stand, you will be completely alone. And if they break, you may always come to me. I am one who creates miracles and illustrates nightmares."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this chapter was proofread on my phone, so it is probably full of flaws. Please do forgive me!
> 
> Aha! I has updated on Friday instead of Monday!
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to thank Toxinous for leaving a comment! 
> 
> And thank you to anyone reading up until this point!
> 
>  
> 
> Crikets; *Silent*

  

 

 

 

**\---Like a melody stuck in an endless repeat,**

**I firmly await your answer!**

**That is; shall we begin Forsion?---**

 

 

 

 

**\---Like a melody stuck in an endless repeat,**

**I firmly await your answer!**

**That is; shall we begin Forsion?---**

 

 

Poudretteite's small smile quickly turned into a large grin.

 

 

"So, you  **are** willing to accept Forsion into your life?"

 

 

"Y-yes..!  If it means it'll bring back Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, and Lapis, and Peridot, then yes!

I don't want them to be gone forever! It's.. It's too painful!"

 

 

 

"Excellent!"

 

Poudretteite giggled.

 

"Excellentexcellentexcellentexcellentexcellentexcellent so very excellent! 

Teeheahaha!"

 

 

She continued laughing as if unable to stop,

then suddenly stopped as if she hadn't been laughing in the first place.

 

 

"We will begin once Moony has returned!

As for now, would you be ever so kind as to 'and over your gem shards?

I would like to examine what kind of gems I will be working with."

 

 

"Didn't I just tell you what gems they were?"

 

 

"'Mmm.. I suppose you did. 

But I would still like to see!"

 

 

 

"Umm.. I don't know.. Let's just wait for Blue Moon to-"

 

 

"Vensti, give them to me."

 

Poudretteite spoke with a grin hidden from sight.

 

 

Not even bothering to question her anymore,

Steven simply handed the bag full of his family's remains to the tiny gem.

 

Poudretteite snatched the bag from Steven, 

not even hesitating to look inside.

 

Upon looking inside the tiny bag, her face lit up in delight.

 

 

"'ow beautiful!

Gorgeous souls crushed to a fine powder!

Now then, I would like to properly observe my resources."

 

 

She dumped the bag onto the broken table and began to sort through them.

 

 

"I see a pearl, those are indeed easy to work with!"

 

 

"How come?"

 

 

"Well, pearls aren't real gems, and unlike real gems, 

pearls are quite soft, making them easy to maneuver and modify!

Excellent choice for any beginner experiment!"

 

This only caused Steven to glare in disgust.

 

He could already tell she was a Homeworld gem.

 

Perhaps it wasn't of best interest to correct the pink gem,

but even Steven couldn't ignore her harsh words.

 

 

"Pearls  **ARE** real gems, Poudretteite."

 

 

"No they are not, Vensti. 

Tell me, 'ave you not seen 'ow they are made? 

They are organic, Vensti. Organic."

 

 

"Well, that is true, it pearls still qualify as real gems

just as everyone else does!"

 

 

 "Oh? So then why did the diamonds decide to make them servants?"

 

He suddenly went silent.

 

".....That's.."

 

There was nothing more he could say.

 

"I'm.. Not sure why.."

 

 

"Oh? I see pieces of a peridot 'ere!

Sounds like your Forsion will be quite smart!"

 

 

"Yeah.. Peri was always really smart. Will it be a problem if she's missing her limb enhancers though?"

 

 

The tiny gem suddenly stopped and looked towards Steven's direction.

 

 

"Limb.. En'ancers?"

 

 

"Yah. Before Peridot joined our side,

she had these limb enhancers she wore.

We got rid of them a long time ago, but could they have helped with this?"

 

 

"'Mmm.. Vensti, you do know peridots do not wear limb en'ancers, correct?"

 

 

 

"No, this one did! She had metal arms and legs!

They helped her get around and fight and stuff.

She's really small without them though!"

 

 

"Small? No, peridots are fairly tall,

they need not extensions to their bodies.

Are you sure we are talking about the same gem?"

 

 

"She did! I can show you where we threw her limb enhancers if you want!"

 

"No, no, you need not do that.

I will believe you. Perhaps I am not with the times!"

 

 

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

 

 

"Oh my! 'ow lovely indeed!

A sapphire! 'ooray!"

 

 

"Do you.. Like sapphires?"

 

 

"Oh yes! Sapphire gems are truly difficult to come across on this miserable planet! Quite a rarity indeed! Yes!"

 

 

"I don't know if that's a good or bad thing.."

 

 

"Moony's Forsion had a sapphire involved.

Not only should it reassure you that I 'ave experience with this gem type,

but it also means your Forsion will have someone whom she is familiar with to communicate with!

Though the same could be said for the pearl.."

 

 

"That would be awesome!"

 

Steven cried out in joy.

 

"What kind of gems is Blue Moon made of?

I asked her earlier, but she said she wasn't sure if she was allowed to answer."

 

 

"Blue Moon Quartz is made up of a sapphire, a pearl, and a moonstone!"

 

Poudretteite answered back with an excited expression.

 

 

 "So that means they'll have two gems in common! That's amazing!"

 

 

"Yes indeed! I see a ruby, nothing special here.."

 

 

He quietly stared as she continued separating the gem pieces.

 

 

"Oh my.. Is that.. A lapis lazuli? Forget making a Forsion!

This would make the most lovely Ultramarine!"

 

 

"Wait, what!? She's not going to be part of the Forsion!?"

 

 

"Do calm down, Vensti! Of course she is!

Though, Ultramarine is far preferable."

 

 

"Alright then.. No Ultramarine? Whatever that is.."

 

 

"No Ultramarine, just Forsion!"

 

 

The tiny, pink gem had been smiling until she came across the last pile.

 

 

"Ohhhhhh.."

 

Poudretteite muttered in disappointment and disgust.

 

"An... An amethyst gem."

 

 

 

"What's wrong?"

 

Steven nervously questioned.

 

 

 

"Vensti,"

 

Poudretteite began.

 

"I think it would be better not to include an amethyst in

your Forsion."

 

 

 

He suddenly sat up.

 

"Huh!? Why!?"

 

 

 

"Pouaaaaah.. Well, they do not mix very well."

 

 

"Wait, no, Poudretteite! Amethyst HAS to be in there too!

She can't be left behind! Please! Please! You have to try!"

 

 

 

"Steven, no."

 

 

 

Not only was he surprised that she called him by his actual name,

but he was even more surprised that she wouldn't even try.

 

 

"W-what.. What do I do then?"

 

He softly whimpered as tears began to fall.

 

"Amethyst is so important to me.

She's done so many things, she, she was like a sister to me!

It wouldn't be fair if she has to stay dead!

That would mean I'm leaving part of my family behind!"

 

 

Now completely crying, Poudretteite simply stared in distress and confusion.

 

 

A dream-like state, flowing like a river current;

yes, memories are such a tiring and bothersome thing.

 

As much as she tried to ignore it, instincts she had long forgotten about kicked in.

 

With that, Poudretteite softly sighed to herself.

 

 

"Fine, Vensti, I will see what I can do."

 

 Poudretteite grumbled, completely annoyed.

 

 

 

"Wait.. R-really?"

 

 Steven questioned while wiping his tears,

now once again holding onto hope.

 

 

 

"Yes! Now do stop crying! Stop! Stop!"

 

 

"O-okay. I'm sorry.."

 

 

"The gems 'ave been sorted now, we just wait on Moony."

 

 

 

"So umm, can you explain again how you were able to properly identify each and every gem?"

 

 

"I 'ave used gems in many experiments!

After a while, it becomes easy to identify and label them!"

 

 

"Oh.. Well.. I see..

So.. Do you think Blue Moon has found your gloves yet?"

 

 

"I would like to 'ope so."

 

Poudretteite began as she pulled her gloves out and began slipping her fingers through.

 

 

"It should not take so long just to find a pair of-"

 

 

She suddenly stopped speaking upon realization.

 

 

"Oh.. Oh my stars.. They were 'ere all along.

The reason she is taking so long just to find them 

is because they were not even on the beach to begin with..

Stibnite!"

 

She quickly stood up.

 

 

 

"Stay 'ere, Vensti!

Use this gem destablizer if anything tries to attack you!

I AM COMING MOONYYYYYYYYY!!!"

 

 

Poudretteite yelled as she darted away from her home.

 

 

"Oh.. Umm.. Okay.."

 

Steven quietly mumbled.

 

 

"Hmm.. What should I do now?"

 

 

 

He quietly looked down to the many piles of gem shards.

 

 

"It's.. So painful to see you guys like this now.."

 

 

 

He let his mind wonder to many joyful realities,

until Blue Moon returned with a panting Poudretteite upon her shoulders.

 

 

 

"W-we're back."

 

Blue Moon softly whispered as she carefully placed Poudretteite onto the ground.

 

 

 

"Vensti! Vensti! Moony is angry at me!

Like a leader watching their subjects perish!

Reality falls into disarray!

With words no longer 'olding meaning,

I am baffled by this sudden change in emotions!"

 

 

 

"I-I had been looking everywhere for those gloves!"

 

 

 

"I 'ave already apologized multiple times! 

I even told you I would make you new coloring books!"

 

 

Blue Moon softly smiled before looking around the room nervously. 

 

"O-okay. Do.. Do you have ' _that_ ' still?"

 

 

Poudretteite calmly smiled.

 

"I go nowhere without it."

 

 

"...Alright."

 

 

"You worry too much, Moony!"

 

 

"You panicked like never before the last time you lost it."

 

 

"You are correct indeed, but do not worry! 

It is with me like always!"

 

A soft blush and a warm smile spread across the pink gem's face. 

 

"Rather, more importantly, we need to begin working!"

 

 

Blue Moon softly gasps in surprise and looks down to Steven.

 

 

 

"You're.. Accepting Forsion?"

 

 

 

Steven looked up, having not spoken for a while, 

nearly forgetting he was even there.

 

 

"Umm.. Yeah! By this point.. I think it might be better than nothing."

 

Blue Moon smiled softly, almost unable to contain her joy.

 

Why was she happy?

 

 

Every other Forsion had.....

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_This isn't going to turn out well._

 

 

 

Follow your given orders.

 

 

 

 

_**They're better off left in pieces.** _

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

She violently shook her head and gently pat Steven's head.

 

 

 

"That's great, Vensti. 

I hope your family will stand again and surround you with love and joy."

 

 

 "Thank you!"

 

Steven exclaimed with an excited smile. 

 

Poudretteite began collecting things and looked towards Steven.

 

 

"I imagine you are very excited Vensti!

Though, you 'ad better go home now. 

I do not know 'ow long the process will take!"

 

 

 

"No.."

 

Steven began.

 

"If you're going to start, then I need to be able to see what you are doing!

So that.. I know you won't do anything too dangerous."

 

 

"Very well! Very well! I understand!"

 

Poudretteite squeaked.

 

"You are a human though, I suggest you find something to cover your mouth with something.

The air will soon become rather hard to breathe in."

 

 

"What? Why?"

 

 

 

Poudretteite simply grinned and skipped away into the room across. 

 

 

 

Having no other choice, Steven silently followed Poudretteite

while Blue Moon obtained the final necessities. 

 

 

 

Inside this room lied a a table used for experiments, a much larger bookshelf

(Containing countless books in English and two other languages he did not recognize.),

a bucket full of a strange cleaning solution, tools, needles, and syringes, 

a record player being carried by Blue Moon, and finally, a large desk almost unrecognizable by the amount of papers piled on top.

 

 

The smell of chemicals and blood was so thick,

it could almost be seen.

In the corner of the room lied a pile of bodies with many severed parts.

 

Though it was obvious they had been sitting for a while, 

surprisingly, none of the bodies were rotting.

 

 

Steven covered his mouth to avoid gagging at the grotesque scene before him.

 

 

"Poudretteite..."

 

He nervously began.

 

"How have you obtained all this?"

 

 

"All what?"

 

Poudretteite questioned while digging through a small chest.

 

 

 

"These.. Bodies.. I feel sick just looking at them!"

 

 

"Bodies?"

 

 

"Yes! Bodies!"

 

 

"Mmmm.. "

 

 

"The bodies just sitting bere!"

 

 

"Pouah..?"

 

The two remained silent until finally, Blue Moon began speaking.

 

"Everything is set up, Master."

 

She quietly whispered.

 

 

 

"Ah! Well done! Well done! Thank you, Moony!

Your work is greatly appreciated! 

Would you be ever so kind as to 'elp me put my extra arms on?"

 

 

"O-of course.."

 

 

Blue Moon carefully kneeled down to the little, pink gem and

gently attached the set of metal arms.

 

 

"Did you get the ribbons yet?"

 

 

Poudretteite looked away and avoided eye contact with the tall, blue gem.

 

"I.. I believe I will do just fine without the ribbons actually! 

My hair never gets in the way!"

 

Blue Moon simply sighed at the small gem's lies to avoid wearing 

the childish object.

 

"It set on fire last time. Here, I will tie it in for you."

 

 

"Nooooooooo!"

 

Poudretteite cried out as she felt Blue Moon's grip around her tighten.

 

 

 Blue Moon could feel her squirming around trying to break free,

but the tiny, pink gem was no match towards her own strength.

 

 

Finally, Poudretteite gave up and allowed Blue Moon to brush her hair and tie it into a neat bun

pulled up by a little bow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I 'ave told you many times, Moony.. I do not like this!"

 

 

 

 "It's what's going to stop your hair from catching on fire."

 

 

 

Poudretteite sighed to herself in annoyance, 

but deviously grinned as she stared upon the tools and gem shards."

 

 

"'ow convenient that they are all perfectly crushed! Trying to crush 

small pieces of gems is never easy! Though, it appears as if you missed quite a few pieces. Not a single gem here is complete."

 

 

"Umm.. Well, that's great and all.

But.. Poudretteite?"

 

Steven nervously questioned. 

 

 

"Yes?"

 

 

"Don't you think you should move the hair that's covering your right eye?"

 

 

"That side of my face need not be used!

My left eye will suffice more than enough!"

 

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Of course!"

 

 

Each arm of Poudretteite's began a job of it's own;

Some holding tools, some gather certain objects closely, while her real arms started grabbing at bottles,

 

 

"Moony, be a dear and please do grab me the Chose étrange."

 

"All.. Already!?"

 

 

"We need to begin the melting stage earlier this time.

With this many gem types, it might solidify quicker than anticipated."

 

 

"Understood."

 

"Grab the tools used in the last Forsion experiment as well."

 

 

"I will."

 

 

"Pearls are the softest gem type 'ere.

Let us melt that one first, and we shall melt the ruby and sapphire next,

as those are both nearly the same gem type."

 

 

"Understood."

 

 

"Are the wire cutters and lamps ready?"

 

 

"Not as of yet."

 

 

"Then do so please, and make sure a bowl is set under each lamp. 

Preferably the ones that don't explode.

How many of the lamps are working still?"

 

 

Blue Moon gazed over to the flickering lamps and then back to Poudretteite.

 

 

"Three.. We never repaired the fourth one."

 

 

"I see, do you think you can fix it? All six of my arms are occupied."

 

 

"Once your other requests are finished, I will as soon as possible.

May I ask what you are occupied with?"

 

 

 

"I am carefully mixing the ruby and sapphire pieces together.

Unfortunately, the Lapis Lazuli seems to be partially mixed in with the Sapphire, terrible mistake. 

My second set of hands is setting up the spot where we begin the finale stage.

And my final set of hands is taking the tools you are 'anding to me."

 

 

Having no understanding as to what they were doing, 

Steven silently sat on the floor.

 

Deciding not to bother the two working gems, he quietly stared upon a few of the objects sitting before him.

 

 

First, he stared upon the phonograph, a rather large and out of place item in a room full

of tools, chemicals, and body parts.

 

 

"I wonder if this thing even works still?"

 

To even his surprise, he knew not to touch it.

Perhaps he could ask for permission once they were done?

 

 

Upon the large musical object lied a rather old record.

 

 

 Nothing more than the word _'Reverie'_  is visible upon the record.

 

Upon closer inspection, words seemed to have been written on there.

 

 

 _**"Mon amour.** _  
_**Laissez cette mélodie vous apporter la tranquillité d'esprit."** _

 

 

"Huh.."

 

Steven silently thought to himself, though all thoughts immediately stopped once he realized he was having difficulties breathing. 

 

 

"Oh my gosh.."

 

He found himself heavily gasping for air.

 

 

 

"I told you to leaaaaaave!"

 

Poudretteite squeaked from the distance.

 

 

"Grab whatever you want and wait in the other room!"

 

 

 

Scooping up no more than a few books, Steven quickly covered his mouth and ran

out of the room.

 

 

 "Oh my gosh. What was that!?" Wait.. Couldn't I have just used my bubble?"

 

 

He carefully placed the books onto the ground.

 

 

"Actually no.. I don't want her to know I'm half gem.."

 

 

 

The sky was quite dark, had he really been here that long?

 

 

 

"I guess I'll just read for now.."

 

 

 

The first book he came across in the pile was a stack of papers rather than a book.

 

 

 

He flipped through the papers, 

each one holding a poorly drawn picture. 

 

There appeared to be instructions on the papers, but none of

the instructions had been followed.

 

 The instructions clearly stated for the pictures to be colored in pink, though each picture was colored in blue. 

 

"I wonder who colored those..."

 

The thought echoed throughout his mind.

 

 

 

Time continued on, he could no longer hear the other two gems work,

though the lonely sound of metal clicking and tools hitting ground occasionally made itself known.

 

 

 Before long, he held his breath and decided to reenter where the two gems worked.

 

 

To his surprise, not only could he breathe, but he saw many bowls full of many rich pigments, 

which he recognized to be his family.

 

 

A strong chill spread throughout his spine, but he managed to keep his composure.

 

Little of each liquid was lying upon the experiment table forming a small puddle

where each color mixed together, slowly forming into a shape.

 

 

"Oh mon..."

 

Poudretteite began.

 

"Just getting the shards to melt is never easy.

I suppose it is a good thing to 'ave Homeworld's tools in possession still."

 

 

"Umm.. Poudretteite?"

 

 

"Wait.."

 

Poudretteite spoke in a much more serious tone compared to the usual squeak in her voice.

 

 

"She's beginning the most difficult part of the Forsion."

 

Blue Moon softly spoke as she gently pulled Steven back.

 

"If this.. Is done wrong.. The whole Forsion will fail.."

 

Steven worryingly looked up to Blue Moon.

 

"What is Poudretteite doing?"

 

 

"She's taking the melted gems and mixing them together to create its final form."

 

She softly sighed.

 

"Though, sometimes, the gems don't mix properly, 

and might cause an explosive reaction

So they have to be mixed with caution and carefulness."

 

 

"Oh! Okay then.. Waaaaaait.. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? EXPLODE!?"

 

 

"Yes, a chemical reaction.. It.. Generally doesn't happen though.."

 

 

"That doesn't sound safe at all!"

 

 

"As long as you leave Master alone, it should be okay.."

 

 

 "Oh.. So umm.. I can't remember if I asked already..

Will the Forsion have a name?"

 

 

"Yes.. The gems will form into a single entity once done,

and we can then determine."

 

 

"Oh! So what kind of gem are you? Wait.. That's a stupid question.."

 

 

"U-umm.. A blue moon quartz."

 

 

"You don't seem to look like a quartz though! I think..

Umm.. Actually.. I'm not so sure.. Aren't quartzes really big and stuff?"

 

 

"W-well.. Umm. I.. I don't..."

 

Blue Moon nervously played with her hands.

 

"I don't really know.."

 

 

"Oh!"

 

Steven exclaimed.

 

 

"That's okay! Being different can always be a good thing!

It makes you unique!"

 

 

"D-do.. Do you really think so?"

 

 

"Yeah! Totally!"

 

 

Blue Moon softly smiled.

 

 

Vensti.. You probably shouldn't stay in here..

You are human.. You could damage easily.."

 

 

 

"I think I'm okay! And the air doesn't seem as bad as before."

 

"Are.. Are you sure?"

 

 

"Yup! So.. I asked Poudretteite earlier what a six gem Forsion would be like..

What do you think?"

 

 

"C-.. CInhasaotneic.. Agh! No! No! U-umm.. Chaotic, insane.."

 

 

"Have you ever seen another Forsion before?"

 

 

 

"N-no..  Or at least I do not recall.."

 

 

"Oh.. I see.."

 

Suddenly, a rather important thought occurred within his mind.

 

"So, Blue Moon, how much do you trust Poudretteite?

I know she's not mean or anything, but, she seems really suspicious."

 

 

 

"It is understandable, I did not trust her at one point either.

But Vensti, can you not see? She is lonely. Her eyes show pain, sorrow.

If she truly had suspicious intentions, I believe she would have done so by now. 

It wouldn't be very difficult for her to accomplish anything she desires."

 

 

Blue Moon looked back to make sure Poudretteite was occupied still.

 

 

"I've never seen anyone who's stood up to her survive. 

She has outsmarted every single gem who has come to hunt her down."

 

 

She softly cringed, but continued to speak.

 

"But despite everything, she always comes to my aid. She protects me when I'm scared,

and she makes sure I have whatever I desire. she has taken care of me from the moment I awoke.

As my creator, I trust her with my life. She has never shown hostile intentions towards me.

I believe she will be the same towards you."

 

 

"I.. I really hope so.."

 

Steven began.

 

"Well, I'm glad she treats you well! Though whenever I look at her eyes, all I see are black circles. You two seem really close."

 

 

The blue gem looked down and gripped Steven's hands ever so softly.

 

"Do not worry, Vensti.

I will not deny Poudretteite is somewhat scary,

but there is nobody I trust in this world more than I do her.

She seems very serious when it comes to the topic of family,

she is very serious about letting you see them again."

 

 

"I'm sorry.. I'll try to hold a bit more faith in her."

 

 

"Oh, Vensti. Silly child! So very silly!

Your trust means nothing to me! Unless you are doing it for Moony's sake,

I need not your compassion. I do not deserve such things."

 

Poudretteite squeaked from the distance.

 

 

 

"W-what?"

 

Steven worryingly questioned.

 

 

"You both are aware this is a tiny home, right? 

I can 'ear everything you two are saying."

 

 

"O-o-o-o-oh my goodness! Master! You have my deepest apologies I-"

 

Blue Moon cried out in fear, but was interrupted by the tiny gem.

 

 

"It is okay, Moony!

We 'ave something far more important to discuss!"

 

 

"W-we do?"

 

 

 

"Yes! Yes! Yessssyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyessoveryyes!"

 

 

"What.. Is it?"

 

 

 

"The Forsion 'as proven successful!

No explosions!"

 

 

 

"R-really!?"

 

Steven exclaimed in joy.

 

"The Forsion is going work!?"

 

 

 

"Absolutely!" 

 

Poudretteite smiled.

 

"Though, Forsions generally take a long time to start.

It might be a while before she properly forms.

So we must wait for now!"

 

 

The tiny gem began to wobble.

 

She attempted to hold herself up, but she finally collapsed 

just before Blue Moon caught her.

 

 

"You 'ave my greatest apologies, Moony.

I would prefer not to rely on anyone in this way.

But Forsion is never easy."

 

 

 

"It's okay.. I understand.."

 

Blue Moon spoke in a soothing tone.

 

"You haven't slept in weeks, why not go rest?"

 

 

"Nope. No way!"

 

 

"Masterrrrrrrr.."

 

 

 

"I do not want to!

I 'ave just worked for hours I say! Hours!

The last thing I want to do is rest!"

 

She violently kicked the ground as if throwing a tantrum.

 

"And I am sure Venti has many questions desired to be answered!"

 

 

Pulling away from Blue Moon, Poudretteite allowed herself to drop to the ground in a seated position,

and grinned delightfully.

 

 

"Now that the Forsion is complete, do tell me, child, 

do you 'ave any questions now that we know the first stage was a success?"

 

 

"Well.. What do you mean first stage?"

 

 

"The first stage was creating the Forsion, the second stage will depend on whether or 

not she can take form. 

 

 

"Oh.. I see.. Well.. 

How long do you thin it will take the Forsion to take form?"

 

 

"It will most likely take two weeks to a month."

 

"A-a month!?"

 

 

"It indeed takes time for a gem to adjust to a new form!"

 

The tiny gem suddenly jumped up.

 

"First of all, while all the pieces may 'ave forcefully formed together, 

they still 'ave to correspond and work with each other to allow harmony, 

to allow the gem to 'old a physical form."

 

 

"Oh! I guess that makes sense! 

so should I hold onto the gem until it takes form?"

 

 

Poudretteite loudly gasped, as if the child had asked a stupid question.

 

 

"Absolutely not, Vensti! That is far too dangerous! 

Do o remember, we 'ave only passed stage one!

We cannot guarantee  if the Forsion was truly successful! 

If it cannot 'old itself, then it will become a gem mutant!

And you will most certainly die!"

 

The tiny gem thought to herself, grinning ever so slightly.

 

"Though, I would love to see you get mauled by a creature beyond your control.

But I imagine you do not want that!

So do leave it 'ere.. Moony and I will watch over it!"

 

 

 "Okay.. I don't wanna die.. So, umm.. This might be a little off topic, but I have a question for you."

 

 

"Mmm? What is it?"

 

Steven looked back to Blue Moon who was daydreaming before looking again to Poudretteite.

 

 

"Well.. Umm.. I was wondering, what's a poudretteite gem like?

I've never heard of that kind."

 

 

Poudretteite silently thought to herself before smiling blankly.

 

"I am completely unsure!"

 

 

"Wait, what? How do you not know? Aren't you a poudretteite gem?"

 

 

"I was never around the poudretteite gems to truly learn and understand their abilities!

So alas! I never learned nor understood it myself!"

 

 

"Oh.. well.. I guess that makes sense..

So what kind of abilities do you have?"

 

 

Poudretteite ominously grinned and laughed to herself.

 

"Now do tell me, Vensti, just why would I tell you such a thing?"

 

 

"Why not?"

 

 

"Why would I?"

 

 

"Well, umm.."

 

 

_**"Vous êtes en avance sur vous-même."** _

 

 

 

_**"Huh?"** _

 

 

_**"Nothing, dear! I cannot guarantee 'ow long until the Forsion will take to form.** _

_**So you 'ad better find your way home now! Shall I 'ave Moony escort you?"** _

 

 

_**"Umm.. No thank you.. I think I can find my way ho-"** _

 

_**Suddenly, to every gem's surprise, a bright multicolored flash filled the room.** _

 

 

 

_**"Mmm.. That is odd.. So very odd. It should not be happening this quick..** _

_**Did it fail?"** _

 

 

_**"W-what's wrong!?"** _

 

_**Steven cried out.** _

 

 

_**"Well, Vensti! Perhaps you will not 'ave to wait at all!** _

_**It appears the Forsion is taking form!"** _

 

 

_**"I-it is!?"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, not very much happened in this chapter, lol.  
> This is more of a preparation chapter for chapter 4!  
> Cause A LOT happens in that one, and it has probably the most pictures yet!  
> Including a drawing I found to be really creepy despite me being the one to draw it.  
> Creeped out by my own imagination, LOL!
> 
>  
> 
> "You both are aware this is a tiny home, right?  
> I can 'ear everything you two are saying. "
> 
> Right after writing that line, I started thinking about that show where the people buy tiny houses.  
> Then I started thinking, something like that would be perfect for Poudretteite.. XD


	4. Danses Sacrée Et Profane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Losing a loved one can be very painful indeed, but per'aps it might be better to leave them dead."
> 
> Are we finally going to meet the new Forsion? Or is she nothing more than a gem mutant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody left any comments last chapter, so I would like to thank..  
> NOBODY!! Lol! I has no one to thank! 
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains:
> 
> Art which some may find disturbing.  
> Violence, such as the loss of certain limbs.
> 
> Of course, this also happens to be my most favorite chapter I've written so far.. -w-,,  
> Well, to anyone still willing to read, please enjoy! ^_^

 

 

 

 **-You ask who I am, but I must ask, can you yourself answer that question?**  
**That is;... A complete mystery!-**

 

 

 

 **-You ask who I am, but I must ask, can you yourself answer that question?**  
**That is;... A complete mystery!-**

 

 

 

 

"'ow odd! 'ow odd indeed! They never take form this quick!

That is a bad sign.. A very bad sign.. Yes. So very bad!"

 

Poudretteite began to laugh, though as soon as she began 

was as soon as she stopped.

  

A sharp glare was now visible from her face.

 

 

 

"What's wrong with the Forsion taking form right now?"

 

Steven worryingly questioned.

 

 

"Well, Vensti, as said before, Forsions have to adjust to their new shape.

And that always takes an extremely long time!

It took Moony nearly three weeks until she finally took form!"

 

 

 

"R-really? That long.."

 

 

 

 

"Things were... Very confusing..

It's not easy suddenly being three gems at once..

I can only imagine how much more difficult it would be to be six gems at once."

 

 

 

 "Oh.. Well.. Maybe because they all already knew each other, it'll go quicker this time!"

 

 

"Vensti.. I highly doubt that.."

 

 

Steven sadly looked down before allowing hope to return.

 

 

"Well.. We don't know yet!"

 

 

 

Poudretteite simply ignored the child and looked up to Blue Moon. 

 

"Are you ready?"

 

 

"Y-yes.. I believe so.. But.."

 

Blue Moon trailed off, but quickly picked back up on her words.

 

"But I am concerned for you. You only have your gem destabilization and a knife."

 

 

"'ave you ever seen me perish before anything, Moony?"

 

Poudretteite questioned with a devious smile.

 

 

 

"N-no.. Not that I'm aware of.."

 

 

 

"Then I will be perfectly fine!

And besides.."

 

 

She turned away from Blue Moon and looked down to the ground.

 

_"Death is a gift I would be more than happy to embrace."_

 

 

"W-wha-.."

 

Blue Moon questioned, but stopped as Poudretteite immediately ran towards the flashing light.

 

 

"M-Master!"

 

Blue Moon cried out and quickly followed.

 

 

The flashing light got brighter with each second,

but it hadn't taken form just yet.

 

 

"Though.."

 

Poudretteite began.

 

"If I was to get shattered for any reason. 

Simply make up a reason if anyone asks."

 

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

 

"Nobody needs to know."

 

 

 

"Oh.."

 

 

Blue Moon then began to softly smile.

 

"Maybe I can finally die.."

 

 

"Blue Moon Quartz."

 

Poudretteite began.

 

"Just 'ow many times 'ave you attempted to shatter yourself, only to fail or be brought back?"

 

 

"M-many times.."

 

 

"Exactly, I am not allowing you to perish."

 

 

"But.. I shouldn't be alive.."

 

 

"Do tell me why you feel that way?"

 

 

Blue Moon looked away, as if hesitant to speak.

 

"There.. There's always a feeling inside telling me I shouldn't be alive.. Rather, I should be dead."

 

 

"Allow me to rephrase this; do you, Blue Moon Quartz, want to die?

Or is it Sapphire, Pearl, or Moonstone who wants to die?"

 

 

"................U-umm.. I-.."

 

Both gems were interrupted as the light finally began to violently take form.

 

 

Though the light only grew more violent and distorted with each second.

 

 

A form did show, though in no way did it look normal.

 

 

A distorted reality of family, broken down and transformed into an entirely new nightmare.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Oh.. Oh my-.."

 

Blue Moon could no longer speak as every part of her wanted to panic.

 

 

"Oh my! 'ow amazing!"

 

Poudretteite squeaked in delight,

only to be forcefully lifted off the ground by Blue Moon.

 

 

"Is it not completely new, Moony?

I 'ave never seen a Forsion react like this!"

 

 

"N-n-n-now's n-n-not the t-t-time for this, M-M-Master!

 

Blue Moon cried out in fear.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"W-w-what are we going to do!?"

 

 

"Mmm? Destabilize it, of course! Do put me down please!"

 

Blue Moon quickly lowered Poudretteite to the ground and the tiny,

pink gem began to grin upon looking up to the failed Forsion.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What a shame you could not 'old yourself together.

Vensti is going to be sad indeed!"

 

 

The creature howled and screeched,

and then shifted its gaze to the tiny gem standing before it.

 

 

Just as it was about to attack, 

Poudretteite smiled brightly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Mourir?"

 

She spoke in a soft tone.

 

 

Before the now mutant creature even had time to react,

Poudretteite quickly swung her gem destabilizer and hit the creature.

 

 

Electricity made its way throughout the mutant's body

as it began to violently screech.

 

Poudretteite and Blue Moon watched as it violently swung around before finally disappearing.

 

 

With that, Poudretteite began to laugh.

 

 

"...Teehee.. Ha.. Haha..

 

 

Though as always, her laughs soon became distorted and maniacal. 

 

 

"Haha! It's funny! So very funny! HahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 

 

Blue Moon nervously stared down to the laughing gem,

unsure of what to do now.

 

 

Poudretteite's laughing came to a sudden stop as she stared at Blue Moon with wide eyes.

 

 

"Did you know emotions are pointless?"

 

 

"W-wha..?"

 

 

"Oh 'ow I love those who try me!

Except for 'her'.. "

 

She softly sighed to herself.

 

 

"Now then.. Now that that mess is over..

Let us go tell Vensti the bad news!

I wonder if he will cry.."

 

 

"That.. Wouldn't be good..

What is it like when human children cry?"

 

 

"It is just like when a gem cries.

Crying is more common among human children though."

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

 

"Mmm.. I believe it 'as to do with emotional problems, lacking knowledge in pain, 

and being reliant on adults to help them.

Children are practically dependent on those 'oo.. Umm.. Who.. Who take

care of them, and crying is a way to obtain the caregiver's attention.."

 

Poudretteite looked down, pain almost visible on her face, but she continued speaking.

 

"As for emotional crying, children are generally unable to comprehend their feelings as well as adults are.

Thus, they 'ave less understanding of what is happening and then begin to cry.

But alas! I am not a human, so do not take my words too serious!"

 

 

"Ohhhhhh.."

 

Blue Moon whispered in amazement.

 

 

"That's amazing.."

 

 

Poudretteite remained silent for what felt like eternity.

 

 

 

"M-.. Master?"

 

Blue Moon questioned, but earned no response.

 

She silently stood there and watched as Poudretteite picked up the Forsion's gem and smiled.

 

 

"We should get back to Vensti now!"

 

 

"O-okay.."

 

 

Blue Moon looked back, before following Poudretteite who had already ran to Steven.

 

 

"Poudretteite!"

 

Steven quickly cried out and jumped up.

 

"Are they okay!? How are they!? Did it work!?

Why aren't they-"

 

 

"Vensti! Vensti! Do calm down!

My broken mind cannot keep up with all your questions!

Well, it can, but I do not want to!"

 

 

"Oh!"

 

Steven exclaimed.

 

"I'm sorry! I guess I'm just nervous..

Well.. Did it work?"

 

 

 

"I am very sorry to say, Vensti, but I believe the Forsion has failed.

In the meantime, please do feel free to take Moony as compensation for your lost family!"

 

 

"W-what!?"

 

Blue Moon cried out in surprise.

 

 

 

"It.. It didn't work?"

 

Steven questioned, almost more surprised that it didn't work than if it had worked.

 

 

"I am afraid not, Vensti. You 'ave my deepest apologies."

 

 

 

"It's.. It's okay.. I should.. I should have expected that anyways.."

 

Tears began to stream down his cheeks as he dropped to the ground.

 

 

"Oh dear.. This is why I cannot 'andle children.."

 

Poudretteite silently mumbled.

 

 

Steven looked up to the two with the most hopeless and depressed expression.

 

"T-there really wasn't anything else you could do to help them?

anything?"

 

 

"Vensti,"

 

Poudretteite began.

 

"The gem was corrupt, it could not 'old itself together fully."

 

 

 

"I-I see then.. Alright.. Thank you, Poudretteite, it

was nice holding onto hope for a little bit longer."

 

 

His tears began to pour quicker with each second.

 

 

"Err.. Pouah.. Umm.. Ah.."

 

Poudretteite nervously whispered.

 

"Aghhhhhh!! This is why I cannot stand children!

They make me feel.. And that is a huge burden!"

 

 

"They don't make me feel."

 

Blue Moon quietly responded.

 

 

"Pute.."

 

Poudretteite mumbled with a sharp glare.

 

"That is not fair at all, Moony!

I 'ate you!

Setting that aside.."

 

 

She then faced Steven who was already a sobbing mess.

 

 

"There might be one more thing you may try.

But do not give your 'opes up!"

 

 

"R-really!?"

 

Steven shouted as he quickly wiped his tears away.

 

"What is it!?"

 

 

"You said you 'ad a bottle of healing tears 

where you reside, correct?"

 

 

 

"Umm.. Yeah, I do.. Why wou-"

 

He suddenly gasped.

 

"Oh my gosh! They could actually do something!?"

 

 

 

"The gem itself was perfectly fine.

What was not was its mind."

 

She thought to herself for a moment before continuing to speak.

 

"Though.. The 'ealing.. Hah.. Hah.. Healing! Healing tears might be able to help with that.

They could assist in restoring the mind properly."

 

 

"Do.. Do you really think it could work, Poudretteite?"

 

 

"Only fate may tell! And fate is unreasonable.

So do not give your 'opes up!"

 

 

 

"Okay then.."

 

Steven began.

 

"Let's go start."

 

 

"Mmm? Do you not need to go home first?"

 

Poudretteite questioned in confusion.

 

 

 

"Umm.. Nope! I umm.. Have some with me already!"

 

Steven exclaimed.

 

"You sound as if you are lying."

 

 

"Of course not! I mean, how can I use the healing spi-.. Tears if I didn't have it with me?"

 

 

 

Poudretteite moved closer to Steven, almost within breaths distance.

 

She stared and stared, but softly sighed, unable to find any hint of a lie.

 

 

 

"Mmm.. That is a good point indeed! Very well! We are going to 'ave to wait

for the Forsion to reform. It might take a while!"

 

"A while? Not like, weeks, right?"

 

 

"No. That is only for the first stage! Generally, a Forsion takes nearly-"

 

Suddenly, before the tiny gem could finish speaking, 

the Forsion gem glowed brightly.

 

 

 "Mmm.."

 

Poudretteite quietly hummed.

 

"I am to assume these gems get along even worse inside the gem than they do in a fully formed body.

They cannot even allow themselves to reform properly."

 

She then grinned in delight.

 

"Well, Vensti, it might be better if you attempt to deliver the tears to the gem.

You are a face she will recognize unlike myself."

 

 

"Do.. Do you really think so?"

 

Steven questioned with a nervous smile.

 

 

"Yes! But do be on guard! I can assure you getting attacked is not a very pleasurable experience!"

 

 

"Okay then.. I'm ready!"

 

 

"Good! Good! Are you okay, Moony? You 'ave been very quiet for quite a while now!"

 

 

"Y-yes.."

 

Blue Moon mumbled.

 

"I'm sorry.."

 

 

 

"Do tell me you are really okay. I do not appreciate lies!"

 

 

"I am perfectly okay, and nothing is bothering me..

Please do not worry, Master."

 

"Very well then! I am choosing to trust you."

 

 

"Thank you."

 

Blue Moon whispered with a light smile.

 

 

"You are welcome! Now then! Get ready! We need to be there in case Vensti cannot 'eal it properly!"

 

"U-understood."

 

 

Both gems and Steven stood back as they stared at

the new Forsion violently take form.

 

 

It appeared no different than before;

distorted, horrific, and corrupting with each passing second.

 

 

"Oh.. Oh my gosh.."

 

Was the only thing Steven could muster.

 

 

"Venstiiiiiiiiiiii,"

 

Poudretteite squeaked.

 

"This is not the time to be panicking!

Do please 'eal her or give it to me so that I can do it myself!

Either way, 'urry!"

 

 

"O-oh.. Oh! Alright! Alright!"

 

His whole body violently trembled.

 

He quickly licked his hand and stared to the creature, 

looking for where the gem would be held.

 

 

As it had first attempted to attack him, the other two gems quickly caught its attention,

more particularly, a rather small, pink gem.

 

 

 The creature vigorously gripped its arms around Poudretteite and lifted her into the air,

in which the tiny, pink gem softly sighed to herself.

 

 

"Ah.. 'ow perfect! This will be the second time I was eaten this month!"

 

 

"MASTERRRRRRRRRRRR!!!"

 

Blue Moon shrieked in horror.

 

"H-H-HURRY UP AND HEAL THE THING VENSTI MASTER'S GONNA GET EATEN!"

 

"I'm trying I'm trying!"

 

Steven cried out, almost losing his focus.

 

 

In fear for her master, Blue Moon ran towards the creature,

though it simply held Poudretteite much further than she could reach.

 

 

 

"Per'aps this is punishment for all the deeds I 'ave done."

 

Poudretteite softly whispered to herself.

 

 

Suddenly, to her surprise, the creature grabbed at her right arm and ripped it off with no hesitation.

 

 

The tiny gem did scream indeed, her cries filled the entire room.

 

To both Steven and Blue Moon's shock, despite the damage she had taken,

Poudretteite's body did not dissipate.

 

 

"Ahhhhhh! Rocks sur Homeworld! Douleur! Douleur! Ça fait mal! Oh mes étoiles! Ahhhhhh!"

 

Poudretteite yelled out trying as hard as she could to ignore the pain, but to no avail.

 

 

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh.."

 

 

Suddenly, he saw it; a multicolored gem in the shape of a heart.

 

 

As quick as he could, he slammed his hand onto the gem, which resulted in the creature loudly screeching.

 

 

As its form began to violently distorted once again,

it quickly dropped Poudretteite to the ground.

 

Having no time to react, Poudretteite quickly fell from the creatures grip and landed face first onto the ground.

 

Blue Moon loudly gasped and quickly swept the tiny, pink gem off the ground.

 

 

The form wavered through countless forms, silhouettes of many different gem types.

 

The colors changed through many shades, blacks, whites, even a rainbow, though the colors quickly muted out 

and white cracks spread all along the dark body.

 

The light finally took form into a being and fell to the ground.

 

 

The form looked around cautiously, confused. 

 

With a gentle touch, she held her hands up to her face. 

 

Surprised by the new feeling, she dropped her hands in shock.

 

 

 

 

The gem that was once in the shape of a heart was now in  circle.

 

 

 

"Wha-.. Wha-.. What ishsappened..? WHat aism.."

 

The new Forsion hadn't noticed Steven's presence, as she was 

far too shocked by her own existence.

 

 

 

 

"Vensti, do leave for a moment. "

 

Poudretteite quietly spoke.

 

 

"H-huh? Why?"

 

Steven questioned back, almost upset by her orders.

 

 

"Because I 'ave not seen this stage of Forsion yet. It is unpredictable!

Which means you could easily get hurt! So do wait outside please!?"

 

 

"But what about you!? Your arm is freaking missing!"

 

 

Poudretteite looked down to where her right arm once was and simply laughed. 

 

"Ce n'est rien comparé aux douleurs du cœur, Vensti."

 

 

"Wait. What?"

 

 

"Nothing you need to know, child!"

 

She answered with an ominous smile. 

 

 

"Oh.. Okay then.. Well, be careful, Poudretteite.."

 

Steven quietly spoke with disappointment as he left the room.

 

 

 

"Now that she 'as a proper form, she looks quite lovely! 

Almost perfect I must say! That is, aside from all the cracks."

 

Poudretteite exclaimed with an excited smile.

 

"Let us see if she can 'andle 'erself any better than before.

And per'aps without ripping any arms off this time."

 

 

She then hopped up and began to approach the Forsion.

 

"Do stay back, Moony."

 

 

"Yes, Master."

 

Poudretteite approached the Forsion who was breathing heavily and whispering many things to herself in fear and confusion.

 

 

Once approached, the Forsion stared at the two with large, fearful eyes.

 

 

 

"Bottom of the night to you!"

 

 

The Forsion stared down to the tiny gem, unable to comprehend the sight.

 

Though she lacked pupils, her eyes widened in fear.

 

To neither of the gem's surprise, the Forsion's body began to distort and once again,

she began to violently scream.

 

 

 

"Of course.."

 

Poudretteite began.

 

"There is no such thing as a perfect Forsion.

Get ready, Moony."

 

 

"Of.. Of course.."

 

 

"What'sgoingonWhat'sgoingonWhat'sgoingonWhat'sgoingon!?"

 

The Forsion cried out in multiple voices at once.

 

 

"Should.. Should we approach her?"

 

Blue Moon nervously questioned.

 

 

"No... Wait."

 

The pink gem answered back.

 

 

 

"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

 

 

Poudretteite simply laughed and walked up to the Forsion,

getting far too close for comfort.

 

 

"Steven."

 

Poudretteite whispered with a distorted grin.

 

 

Suddenly, the Forsion stopped yelling and screaming.

 

 

"S-S-Steven..?"

 

 

"You remember Steven, do you not?"

 

Letting her eyes fall again into the shape of hearts,

Poudretteite continued grinning as the Forsion fell through a wave of many expressions. 

 

 

The Forsion stood extremely still, almost recognizing the capabilities of those hearts. 

 

"You're a.."

 

She then violently shook her head in order to maintain focus. 

 

"S-S-Steven.. Where is he!? What did you do to him!?"

 

 

"Do relax, for I am not an enemy, nor am I an ally."

 

 

"What.. What is that supposed to mean?"

 

 

"I am not of Homeworld, nor am I of the Crystal Gems. 

Though, I am the one who allowed you to return to existence. 

You could almost say I'm your creator."

 

"N-.. No.. Why am I- we.. What is this!?

Whyat's gohappieningg rioghnt!?"

 

Her form began to distort and glitch now appearing more mutant-like.

 

 

 

"Do calm down. If you do not learn to cooperate and agree on what to say, your fate will end in pieces.

You are no longer individuals, rather, you are a Forsion."

 

She bent down to investigate the circle gem on the Forsion's stomach. 

 

"You 'ave to rely on each other to survive.

If you cannot, your form will give out and you will be no different than the gem mutants

you always fight.

Then you will become no different than what you were before Vensti healed you."

 

 

**This isn't okay.**

_I'm losing myself._

Where are you?

**By stars someone get me out of here.**

_I should have left you all behind._

Everything hurts.

 

 

 

"It's.. Impossible.."

 

 

"Is it really now?"

 

Poudretteite questioned with a smile?"

 

"Vensti clearly does not trust me.

But even so, he came all the way with me in 'opes of bringing you back. He even cried

I 'ate.. Hah.. Hah.. Hate! Hate children crying.."

 

 

She pat the Forsion's head softly as if petting an animal.

 

"You seem to 'ave been quite close with this child.

Are you really going to let yourself die and break his little human 'eart?"

 

 

"I.. I. Whhealpt..."

 

 

"Venstiiiiiiiii!!"

 

Poudretteite called out.

 

"Do come greet your new family member!"

 

Quicker than she had expected, Steven immediately came running into the room.

 

 

"They're okay!? Oh my gosh! That's great! I'm so glad that-"

 

 

He suddenly stopped speaking and stared up to the tall Forsion.

 

"Woah.."

 

He quietly mumbled.

 

 

Unsure of what to say Steven simply stared up until words finally formed out of his mouth.

 

"Umm.. Hello! Do.. Do you remember me?"

 

 

"Ste-..Ven.."

 

 

"Yeah! Yeah! Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

 

 

"I.. we.. Hoapcorrpynfused.. AGH!"

 

 

"Try not to encourage her to speak too much, Vensti.

We want her counterparts to get along

before attempting to try something that requires all of them to agree on."

 

Poudretteite then gently grabbed Steven's hand and smiled.

 

"Now do listen carefully, I am going to be taking Vensti with me,

and I want you to speak with Blue Moon Quartz for a bit!"

 

Blue Moon suddenly gasped upon realization of the situation.

 

She did not know this Forsion, and she did NOT want to be left alone with this Forsion.

 

Though as much as she disliked the idea, the new Forsion seemed to dislike it far worse. 

 

"N-no.. No! NonononoNONONONONO!!"

 

The Forsion cried out.

 

She attempted to grab hold of Steven, though she was stopped by Poudretteite. 

 

 

"Tell her it'll be okay."

 

Poudretteite whispered with a sickeningly sweet voice.

 

 

 

 Before Steven could truly register what she said, he began talking.

 

"It's okay, guys! It will only be a little bit! And Blue Moon is super nice! I'm sure you two will  get along greatly!"

 

 He quietly waved as the pink gem dragged him off.

 

As the two stood within the other room, Poudretteite softly sighed to herself.

 

"Goodness.."

 

 

"What's wrong, Poudretteite? Why did we have to leave again? She doesn't look okay at all!"

 

 

"The reason for us leaving is because!

It might be good to let a Forsion speak with another Forsion.

It could possibly bring comfort to them both!"

 

"Oh! I see! Do.. do you really think she'll calm down?"

 

Steven questioned, holding onto nothing more than a grain of hope. 

 

 

 

"I do not know!"

 

She answered back. 

 

 

"Oh, well can we go back in there if we hear things not working out?"

 

 

"Of course!"

She then hopped onto the old, bloodied table before them. 

 

 

"Okay then! Good, good.

Actually, I've been meaning to ask you something.."

 

"'Mmm?"

 

Poudretteite hummed in confusion.

 

"Is your arm really okay? 

Does it hurt at all?"

 

 

"My mind cries like a storm over the ocean!

Pain is the main embodiment of a melody!

Yes! If feelings could compose a song, it would be impressionist!"

 

She then looked to where her right arm used to be.

 

"Vensti, do you think I could use that arm in an experiment if I can find it?

Or do you think it would disappear since a gem's body is a physical manifestation of light?"

 

 

"Glad to know you're okay, Poudretteite."

 

 

"Thank you very much, Vensti!

Though I must admit, there is yet another reason why we are in this room."

 

 

"Huh? Why?"

 

 

"We need to discuss who the Forsion is, what the Forsion is, and 'ow the experiment worked out!

Oh, and what precautions you need to take!

Because my arms will 'eal. But yours?"

 

She then began to laugh.

 

"Non! Nononononononon! Non!"

 

 

 

"Err.. I suppose you're right.."

 

Steven muttered under his breath, now cringing at the idea of losing a limb of his own.

 

 

"Starting off visually, she is nearly a perfect Forsion!

The cracks along her body are unsightly, but that is okay! No extra limbs!"

 

She squeaked in joy. 

 

"Moony is the definition of a perfect Forsion, and even she 'as extra limbs!"

 

"How is she perfect?"

 

She silently and eerily grinned.

 

"Do let me tell you this, Vensti. Blue Moon Quartz is not the first Forsion I 'ave created."

 

 

 

"Wait, there are others!?"

 

 

"Yes! Though none of them stand to this day."

 

 

"Wha-.."

 

Steven suddenly gasped in horror.

 

"W-why?"

 

 

"They all 'ad one common problem; They could not 'old themselves together. 

Forsion is too much a burden on most gems, so they end shattering or corrupting.

But Blue Moon is different. Unlike the others, she can 'old herself up."

 

"Why can she hold herself up better?"

 

 

"I would be concerned if I were you, Vensti.

The path every other Forsion 'as fallen into, yours looks like she is 'eaded for that path quite quickly!"

 

 

"W-what!? Really!? Why!?"

 

 

 "This Forsion may appear perfect, but if my suspicions are correct, she might be the most unstable one yet. "

 

She began.

 

"Do tell me, Vensti, the Crystal Gems were always fond of Mixed Fusion. How did they previously 'andle fusions?

Could they manage to stay together? Or did they fall apart often?"

 

 

 

"Well, umm, all six of them never fused together."

 

"Oh? Is that so? I suppose that would make sense. 

A six gem Fusion would be quite brutal!"

 

 

"I'm not sure.. Sometimes Garnet, Amethyst and pearl would fuse together!

Oh! And Garnet is always fused!"

 

 

"Garnet.. I did not see a garnet gem within the piles previously, though the name does sound familiar."

 

She held her hand over her mouth thinking for a moment.

 

"'Mmm.. A fused Garnet.. There was one like that.. A rebel if I recall correctly.

Could you possibly be referring to that one?"

 

"Actually. Yeah! I think that was her!"

 

 

She then suddenly gasped.

 

"Oh my stars! I remember her! The war machine! Blue Diamond's court 'ad a ruby and sapphire gem who fused.

'ow disgusting! Though considering their current situation, I wonder if they like Fusion now.."

 

 

"Poudretteite!"

 

Steven angrily exclaimed.

 

"That's a horrible thing to say!"

 

 This resulted in a distorted laugh from the tiny gem. 

 

"Remember, Vensti, I am not a Crystal Gem, I never agreed with your odd rules and logic of freedom. 

Though I would never join either sides, my loyalty will always fall towards my diamond, towards 'omeworld."

 

 

"But even so! That can still change! Don't you enjoy having freedom?"

 

 

"Freedom may be nice, but I 'ave 'ad more than enough change to deal with. 

I would much rather 'ave 'ad change never 'appen. I would rather be home than 'ere. 

And yet, with the way things are now, I would never dare step foot on 'omeworld."

 

 

"W-.. Why?"

 

 

"Hmm.." 

 

Poudretteite hummed to herself, thinking of a way to answer such a question. 

 

"Let us just say, I am considered of enough value that 'omeworld 'as sent countless gems to hunt me down. "

 

 

 

"What did you do for that to happen!?"

 

 

 

She quietly giggled. 

 

"Nothing, Steven. I simply existed."

 

 

"Errr.. That makes me feel uncomfortable, you even called me by my actual name!"

 

He worryingly exclaimed. 

 

 

Poudretteite stared up to Steven with wide eyes, and proceeded to laugh.

 

"Hah.. Hah.. Hahaha! HahahaHAHAHAHAHEAHAHAHEHEHE!!"

 

 She began laughing so hard tears fell from her eyes. 

 

Whether she was truly crying or not was unknown to the child. 

 

 

For a split second, unsure as to whether or not his eyes were playing tricks upon him,

he saw Poudretteite's body glitch out for no more than a split second. 

 

Though when he looked back at her, she was standing perfectly still.

 

Poudretteite was no longer laughing, but streaks of tears were still evident. 

 

"Like a knife to the soul, memories are a painful burden. 

Walking in circles, nothing changes, though a flickering ember of life remains."

 

She softly whispered to herself. 

 

 

"Huh? Why?"

 

 

"To look back is far too painful, to simply smash it to the ground is far preferable."

 

 

 

"W-what?"

 

 

"Tout fait mal.."

 

 

"Poudretteite, you're kinda scaring me.."

 

 

With a pained smile, Poudretteite softly sighed to herself. 

 

 

"I am broken in many ways, Vensti. 

Now then! Let us return to our discussion!"

 

 

"Umm, I don't know about tha-"

 

 

"Nonsense! Nonsense! 

So we 'ave fusion, a pearl and an.. An amethyst.. Ugh..

You 'ave not spoken about the peridot or lazuli. 

'ow experienced are they with Fusion?"

 

 

He thought about questioning her again, but decided to let it go and move on.

 

 

"I don't know how much their experience with Fusion really is.... 

Well, Lapis was stuck for a long time as a really bad gem called Malachite!"

 

 

"Was the peridot that bad of a gem?"

 

Poudretteite questioned with a large amount of curiosity. 

 

"I love peridots! Smart ones they are! Who would 'ate a fusion full of knowledge?"

 

 

"Oh! No! I don't think Peri's ever fused before. 

Lapis was fused with Jasper. "

 

 

"Oh? That does not seem so bad!

What was the matter with this jasper gem?"

 

 

"Well, she was really large, and violent, and intimidating!"

 

 

"Vensti, you just described a perfectly normal jasper gem to me."

 

 

"I did!? Oh, umm..

My bad! Well, umm, she was a leader, she was really really big, she also had a peridot assigned with her.

She had really long hair, and a really mean personality!

She had a triangle gem on her nose and-"

 

"She was a Beta gem, correct?"

 

 

"Actually.. Yeah! How did you know?"

 

 

"Silly child! Everyone knows  _the jasper_.

She is practically famous by 'omeworld standards!

Though... Mor-.. My gem type never got along with her kind very well."

 

"How come?"

 

"A very difficult thing to explain, Vensti! A very difficult thing indeed!

'ow horrifying to think, she got caught in a fusion with a lazuli? 

Willingly making a cross fusion? I would hate to think she was forced into it. 

Pathetic I must say!"

 

 

"Oh! Well, umm, their fusion was bad, but not all cross fusions are!"

 

"Let us carry on!

I suppose the level of experience in Fusion is quite well,

though I was 'oping it would be better."

 

 

"They used to do really good holding themselves in Fusion! I think they'll be okay!"

 

 

"One can only 'ope! 

Or else it would 'ave been a waste of materials."

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

The two Forsions stared in great discomfort.

 

Neither wanted to speak.

 

Though, being the older gem, Blue Moon knew she had to take responsibility. 

 

 

"Umm.."

 

She began.

 

"H-.. Hello.."

 

 

Not bothering to respond, the new Forsion stood up and

approached the door where Poudretteite and Steven stood on the other side. 

 

"I'm noletaving hthisim plalaconee rilighket nothwis."

  

She whispered with a small hint of rage.

 

 

 

"N-n-no! Wait!"

 

Blue Moon quickly stood up and pulled the Forsion away.

 

"Master does not want us to disturb her right now, so it would be best to simply wait here."

 

 

 

The Forsion stared, angry, but unsure whether or not to attempt to speak again.

 

"Shie dohants Stcaevreen."

 

 

"He.. He is perfectly safe with Master.."

 

 

"I... I don't trust her."

 

 

 

"You said that one without hesitation.."

 

Blue Moon quietly responded.

 

 

 

"What..  Iasm Shie?"

 

 

"You are a Forsion, and Master is Poudretteite."

 

 

 

"That's.."

 

The Forsion suddenly turned upwards, and her eyes fell to a teal tint.

 

"She's not.. A poudretteite.."

 

 

"Master is very little.."

 

As soon as the Forsion's eyes returned to their ghostly blue, she then loudly gasped.

 

"F-..Forsion? Whhoawt ciasn thait...?"

 

 

 "You're just like me...

Vensti brought your gem shards to Master

and she made you into the gem you are now."

 

 

"How..  How cdaon twheis ssetpoeprate?"

 

 

 

Blue Moon lowered her head in shame, as if not wanting to admit.

 

"You.. You can't.. There is no way."

 

 

The Forsion remained silent before letting out an intense scream and pulling at her own hair violently. 

 

 

 

"A-ah! No! Stop! Don't panic! That will only make things worse!

T-t-things will be okay!"

 

 

"No. Nonononononononononononononononothisisn'tokaythisisn'tokayEYAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

 

The Forsion's voice only became more distorted by the second 

and more monstrous features began to quickly show themselves.

 

 

 

"A-ah! No! No!   
W-what do I do!?"

 

Blue Moon cried out, unsure of how to help the corrupting Forsion. 

 

"Ah.. Ah! AGH!"

 

Tears began to fill her eyes

 

Everything hurt, it hurt so bad.

 

She wanted it to end. She wanted to go home. This wasn't home.

 

In her last attempt to speak, she screamed.

 

"MASTERRRRRRRRR!!"

 

Blue Moon fell to the ground in pain. 

 

Before another word could even be said, Poudretteite followed along by Steven quickly ran into the room.

 

"Moony!"

 

Poudretteite exclaimed in shock.

 

"What happened!?"

 

 

"I-I I can't I can't!"

 

Blue Moon cried out again.

 

 

"Okay, it is okay, it is okay. "

 

Poudretteite then quickly turned around to face Steven.

 

"Vensti, if you ever want to speak with your family again. Go calm the Forsion down."

 

 

 

   
"Wait what? How! Can't you help me!?"

Steven shouted in confusion and fear.

 

 

"Sorry, Vensti. Moony takes priority over everything else. 

 

Poudretteite answered back.

 

"Just think about things you know her original counterparts found calming."

 

 

"Ah! Ugh.. Umm.."

 

He quickly approached the Forsion

already fearing what she was becoming.

 

 

"Umm, hi guys! It's me, Steven! Ummmm..

How are you doing? Wait. That's a dumb question.

Well, isn't it great that you're here still?

I would be so sad if I could never speak to you all again!"

 

The forsion, quickly losing all humane or gem-like qualities continued fourth in its screeching.

 

 

"Umm.. Umm.. Oh geez. Umm.. Oh! I know!"

 

He quickly licked his hand and smacked it upon the visible gem of the mutant.

 

The creature suddenly stopped howling and became rather quiet.

 

Her breathing was loud and heavy, but she once again became stable.

 

She appeared to be unaware of her surroundings, and he decided it would be best to leave her alone for a bit.

 

"I did it! I did it, Poudretteite! She's okay-.. Poudretteite?"

 

When he glanced behind him, he saw Poudretteite sitting in front of Blue Moon Quartz.

 

 

Upon closer inspection, he heard a soft, dainty melody,

in which he soon recognized the singing voice to belong to Poudretteite. 

 

 

 

_**"Mon amour, oh, mon amour.** _

_**Ma voix ne peut-elle plus vous atteindre?"** _

 

Her voice was high pitch, almost like a child, though her accent could no longer be heard

as her words sounded completely natural.

 

**_"Mon amour, oh, mon amour._ **

**_Dans les fragments de la haine et de l'amour, il ne reste plus que le vent qui se balance si doucement."_ **

 

 

A fine, pink mist emitted from her mouth, slowly altering into the shape of a heart.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He watched as Blue Moon's breathing began to slow down and her hiccups lessened. 

 

 Once the mist reached Blue Moon's gem, it dissipated. 

 

 Steven was completely unsure as to what the mist was doing,

but whatever it was, it was definitely helping her calm down.

 

 

 

Once he saw Blue Moon finally returning to normal, he then called out again.

 

"Poudretteite?"

 

 

When Poudretteite turned to face him, her one visible eye suddenly darted open,

and to his surprise, it had a different look to it in comparison to what he was used to. 

 

 

Her usually beady, black eyes were replaced with bright, pink hearts.

 

"A gem ability?"

 

Steven quietly whispered to himself.

 

Before any other thoughts could arise, her eyes diluted back to their usual black color.

 

She looked back to Blue Moon with a calm smile.

 

"Are you okay now?"

 

 

"Y-yes.. Thank you.."

 

Blue Moon then wrapped her arms around Poudretteite's tiny body and squeezed her into a hug.

 

 Once she was let go, she then faced Steven and smiled brightly.

 

"Vensti!"

 

She exclaimed.

 

"Is the Forsion doing any better?"

 

 

"I.. I think.."

 

He looked up to the Forsion who was staring at her own hands without saying a word. 

 

 

 

"Umm.. Hello!"

 

He nervously called out.

 

"You.. Don't have to talk, I know it hurts... But..

I just wanna ask.. Do you have a name?"

 

 

The Forsion stared down to the child, though rather than saying her name,

she opened her mouth and ever so quietly spoke.

 

 "..Help.. Muse.."

 

 

"Wh-... What?"

 

 

 

"Help muse!"

 

The Forsion cried out.

 

 

"I don't.. I don't understand what she's saying!"

 

Steven shouted in sadness.

 

 

 "She said 'Help me' and 'Help us'. But I don't think she was talking to you.."

 

Blue Moon declared.

 

 

"How can you understand what she's saying? It sounds like gibberish!

And how can we help them!? Or.. Her?"

 

 "Silly Vensti! Sillysillysillysillysillysillysillysillysillyfoolishlychildlike! 

Only Forsions can understand such language!"

 

Poudretteite squeaked in delight.

 

"Really? So you don't understand it either?"

 

 

"Not a word of it!"

 

 

 

"Oh! Well.. That's kinda a relief.. I don't wanna be the only one to not get it."

 

 

 "Wie.. I.. I.. I can speak.. I can speak properly.."

 

The Forsion finally spoke.

 

 

"Oh my gosh.."

 

"She 'as finally spoken!"

 

 "O-oh my goodness.."

 

 

"Oh my gosh!"

 

Steven shouted again. 

 

"You guys can talk now!"

 

 

"..Yeash.. No.. Yeah.. Yes.. Yes, Steven..

What.. What is going on? What happened?"

 

 

"His name is Steven?"

 

Blue Moon questioned in confusion.

 

 

"Welllll.. Umm.. Do you guys remember when those green gems came.. And umm.."

 

They might not have been here in the way he expected, but they were here, standing before him. 

He no longer had any reason to cry.

 

 

"And.. Well. You guys told me to leave, but I didn't?"

 

The Forsion stared silently, thinking to herself, before loudly gasping.

 

"YesIdoyesIdoyesIdoaghhhhh!!! Why didn't I.. WE stop them!? What happened!?

Whhowy!?"

 

 

She began pulling at her own hair again.

 

 

"Where are they now!?""

 

  
"Well, umm.."

 

 

"I shattered them."

 

Poudretteite interrupted with a malicious grin.

 

 

 

"You.. What!?"

 

 The Forsion suddenly faced Poudretteite's direction and looked down to her.

 

"What.. What are you?"

 

 

"'ave I not already told you?

My name is Poudretteite! 

Though you most likely do not recognize me because-"

 

 

Out of nowhere, the Forsion violently grabbed Poudretteite and pinned her to the ground.

 

"MASTER!"

 

Blue Moon Screamed and attempted to make her way to Poudretteite but was stopped by the pink gem.

 

"'alt, Moony. It is okay."

 

 

"No.. You're not.."

 

Though unable to move due to the weight of the larger gem, 

Poudretteite softly giggled,

which turned into loud laughs, and finally, into a violently distorted cackle.

 

"My, this is a familiar situation, is it not?

I must wonder, 'ow many different gems 'ave attacked me in such a way?"

 

"ANSWER ME!"

 

The Forsion yelled, crushing the tiny gem's only arm.

 

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE SHATTERED ALL OF THOSE GEMS!?"

 

 

After blowing at her own hair to cover her face,

Poudretteite grinned even more.

 

"You 'eard me, those 'green' gems you speak of, I shattered them all."

 

"How!? No.. No.. That's not possible..

That diosenstt pomsaskieble!

A single poudretteite could never do that!"

 

"Not only are we lacking a name, but we are also lacking in manners!

You know, it is never polite to hurt a lady!"

 

 

" **Who. Are. You?**

Answer me now before I shatter you!"

 

Poudretteite showed no signs of fear, and instead, laughed yet again.

 

"As I 'ave told you countless times, my name is Poudretteite.

If you want to know my surname though, it is Riviere!"

 

 

**She doesn't look like a poudretteite.**

_Who is she really?_

She seems familiar.

**She doesn't seem safe.**

_I don't trust her._

No gem can shatter that many and be okay afterwards.

**Going by the fact she's missing an arm, I guess we gotta HAND it to her.**

_This is NOT the time to be making jokes!_

I cannot deny it was a little funny...

 

 

"Don't.. Don't joke with me!"

 

The Forsion ordered with a glare.

 

 

 

"That was not a joke! It is nothing more than the truth!"

 

Poudretteite answered back with a bright smile. 

 

"Now then! Since you so rudely require my name,

would you be ever so kind as to tell me your's Forsion?"

 

 

 

"Ameeriealazsapby.. Agh! I... I... I don't.. Know.."

 

 

Already knowing the Forsion had no way of answering,

the tiny gem grinned in the delight of being correct.

 

 

"Exactly, you seem to not understand.

Your mouth lacks patience and your actions cower to impulse. 

You look at me as the enemy, but in reality, I am your savior."

 

 

"Wh-.. Wha-.."

 

"You spit out measly threats, but did you stop to consider 

if all your counterparts can agree on the same means to shatter me?

Fight me all you want, dear Forsion! Though, in the end.."

 

Poudretteite sneered in the most ominous way possible.

 

"Between all of you, and me, we  _both_ know who the more dangerous gem is.

You will _never_ stand a chance against me."

 

 

The Forsion stared in horror and annoyance,

but had no way to speak as none of her counterparts could agree on what to say.

 

"Now then,  _do get off of me."_

 

Poudretteite ordered with a smile and to the Forsion's annoyance, she listened.

 

 

The Forsion was unsure as to how, though within the inner depths of her soul,

she knew something was off about the little, pink gem.

 

 

"Poudretteites.. Aren't that powerful.."

 

 

"You are right, dear Forsion!

They are not! They are pathetically weak!... I think..

Now then, would you allow me to do an examination on you please?"

 

She smiled in delight, almost like a child.

 

"You could be perfectly fine, though you could also be horribly corrupt.

We do not know! Though all signs point towards the latter option!"

 

Poudretteite walked towards the tall gem and stared at her from multiple directions.

 

The Forsion wanted to stop her, but knew in the end it would definitely 

be better to allow her to do her job.

 

 

"Aha! You are a naval gem! Though you most certainly do not act like one.."

 

The Forsion grunted in annoyance, and began wondering what would happen if she kicked the tiny gem.

 

**Would she go flying if we kicked her? She's tiny.**

_I bet she would sound like one of those squeaky toys._

I kinda wanna do it.

**_Don't._ **

 

 

"I can sense malevolent intentions from you.."

 

 

 

"N-no!"

 

 

Steven and Blue Moon silently stared, unsure of what to say or do.

 

 

 

 

"I am not in place to say what you are and what you are not, but you appear to be an Ammolite gem!"

 

 

She wanted to correct her, but everything inside her agreed.

The name just felt right. 

Was it because she was a new gem now?

 

 

Either way, to her surprise, she suddenly heard herself speak.

 

"Yes.. I am.."

 

 

"'mm!"

 

Poudretteite hummed in acceptation.

 

"Perfect then! So very perfect!

Like the delight found upon discovering a soul no longer desired by the master known as Life, 

such joy can be found only now!

In an array of forgotten violence, things 'ave worked out perfectly!"

 

 

 

Ammolite continued staring down to the little gem, unsure of what to say or do.

 

 

"'ow about you go speak with Vensti now? He 'as been waiting for a very long time!"

 

 

"Vensti?"

 

 

"Ah! My mistake! Steven.."

 

 

Ammolite stood there silently, as if unable to comprehend the name. 

 

"Wait.. Has she forgotten me?"

 

Steven worryingly questioned.

 

 

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Ammolite's eyes widened in surprise and tears began to fall.

 

 

 

"Steven..."

 

She whispered.

 

 

She darted her eyes around the room hoping to see him, 

and then she finally caught sight of him.

 

"STEVEN!"

 

She ran towards Steven's direction and dived straight into him,

in which Poudretteite quickly grabbed her destabilizer and aimed it towards Ammolite.

 

 

 "Do not even think of attacking 'im or"

 

Poudretteite suddenly stopped speaking upon realization

that Ammolite had no harmful intentions.

 

 

"Oh my stars you're okay you're okay you're okay!"

 

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm okay!"

 

Steven exclaimed with a rather large smile.

 

 

"I.. I don't.. I don't understand..

What's going on. At all..

But I'm relieved you're safe."

 

 

"Vensti, may I trust you to take notes of everything relating to Ammolite?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"This Forsion is completely new!

You need to be able to understand everything there is to her!

Her actions, her 'abits, the way she reacts to things.

Make sure you take notes of even the tiniest details!"

 

 

"I can do that.."

 

Steven began.

 

"But why do you want me to?"

 

 

"Because, Vensti, you are not staying where I reside!

You 'ave a place of your own, do you not?"

 

"I do, but don't you need to watch the forsio-.. Ammolite?"

 

 

"You seem to 'andle her well enough!

I trust you will know what to do!

Especially if you're already familiar with these gems?

If you 'ave any problems relating to her, 

do come speak with Moony or me! We will be 'appy-.. Hah.. Hah... Happy!

Happy to assist!"

 

 

"But what if she starts freaking out and glitching!?

I don't think I'll be able to make it all the way to you!"

 

 

"Argh! You are a difficult child, Vensti! So very difficult!"

 

Poudretteite cried out.

 

You will 'ave to be quick on your feet!

Moony needs to stay here and guard.

And I cannot 'elp you!"

 

 

"Wait. What? Why?"

 

Steven questioned in confusion.

 

 

 

"My arm is missing, Vensti!

I would like to retreat to my gem and reform so I can 'ave it back.."

 

 

"Oh.. Oh.. That makes sense.."

 

 

"I will be gone for a bit! Moony?

I trust you will take care of things?"

 

 

"Y-yes.. I can do it.."

 

"Excellent! Excellent!

In a disarrayed world where up is down and wrong is right,

even the worst of humanity could feel comfort in trusting you!"

 

Blue Moon smiled softly, happy to receive praise.

 

"Thank you.."

 

 

Though Steven and Ammolite stared back unsure how to even comprehend what she said.

 

 

"Goodbye Moony! Vensti!.... Ammolite."

 

She smiled bright before a large, pink, heart shaped puff of smoke replaced her.

 

 

"Huh?"

 

She left behind quite a few things;

An extremely tiny gem in which he could barely see,

a small, white coat,

a tiny, gold object,

child size, small, black shoes,

and finally, a sharp knife and gem destabilizer. 

 

Blue Moon quickly swept the gem and gold object off the ground, but left the rest to sit.

 

"I didn't realize she had so much stuff!"

 

Steven exclaimed in surprise.

 

 

Ammolite lifted the pair of shoes off the ground.

 

 

"These are human shoes. 

she's a gem, why would she not just make her own pair?"

 

 

"Master.. Has a hard time.. In her real shoes.."

 

Blue Moon quietly whispered.

 

"A lot of her possessions are... Physical."

 

 

"Oh! I see! Well.... Bye Blue Moon!

Thank you for all your help!"

 

Steven waved back to the taller, blue gem in which she silently waved back.

 

 

He skipped out of the intimidating home with Ammolite following him from behind.

 

 

Though he had no understanding of the tragic events yet to unfold,

for now, he was happy. 

 

 

His family was back!

 

Perhaps not in the way he wanted or expected,

but beggars can't be choosers!

 

 

_Though, as he watched Ammolite silently follow him, he couldn't help but wonder,_

_was that really the Crystal Gems?_

 

_Or was this an entirely new gem?_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So why did Ammolite attack Poudretteite?  
> Here's a hint!  
> I will not say who, but one of the Crystal Gems DOES recognize Poudretteite,  
> and knows something..
> 
> We finally get to see the new Forsion! AND I HATE HER! I HATE HER SO MUCH!  
> Not only is she brutal to write, but she's even harder to draw!  
> DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WENT THROUGH JUST TO MAKE THAT HER OFFICIAL DESIGN!?  
> I WAS UNHAPPY WITH ALMOST EVERY DESIGN I DID OF HER!  
> Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh..
> 
> It was upon seeing an unused picture of Armless Poudretteite with her creepy grin that Vonsmore realized she had a huge forehead.  
> Poudretteite: LEAVE MY 'EAD ALOOONE!!
> 
>  I might add two more illustrations in later! Possibly..
> 
> Chapter 5 will be an art dropoff since there are a ton of extra illustrations I have!
> 
> Welp, thank you very much for your time!  
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Please do feel free to leave kudos or a comment! Both are greatly appreciated! ^o^
> 
> -VonSmore-


	5. Reflets Dans L'eau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I has no summary. Lol.
> 
> (Note: This chapter got horribly messed up in the posting process,  
> so if any of the sentences are too close together, or such,  
> it's because I had to rush to fix it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NATIONAL S'MORES DAY!  
> I decided to celebrate by updating both my fanfictions at once! ^o^
> 
> I would like to thank:
> 
> Squishiez, for her comment and everything she has done to help support this story! Especially for helping out with future chapters!  
> I don't know where this story would be without all her support!
> 
> and 
> 
> Gospelofthewicked for leaving a comment as well! It was a huge motivation to help me keep writing!
> 
> This is my first time getting to thank 2 people at once on here!
> 
> *Celebrates*  
> Sadly this chapter is very calm in comparison to its previous chapter!  
> And, might be oddly paced, but to anyone who still wants to read despite such things,  
> enjoy! ^w^
> 
>  
> 
> When the fonts change, that is to symbolize someone else within Ammolite's mind is talking/writing!

   

**Her name is Ammolite,**

**She could be corrupt.**

**Or maybe not!**

**That is: Who is this new gem!?**

 

 

 

 

 

**Her name is Ammolite,**

**She could be corrupt.**

**Or maybe not!**

**That is: Who is this new gem!?**

 

 

 

 

He felt an ominous presence behind him.

 

Normally, Steven would bring out his shield or walk with caution,

but there was no reason to as the one causing the sense of danger

was the gem standing behind him;

The mysterious forced fusion known as Ammolite.

 

She claimed to remember Steven, though with her dramatically different look and personality change,

it was immensely difficult to tell whether or not she was the Crystal gems he once knew.

 

 

He couldn't help but wonder, would this.. Creation.. Work like other fusions did?

He had been told otherwise, but such thoughts still ran through his head.

 

Did they lose themselves to become this one gem? Or are they all aware and separate within the mind?

 

Is there really a gem named Ammolite?

or was it simply all six gems taking turns controlling a puppet?

 

"Steven.."

 

He heard a quiet voice suddenly interrupt his thoughts.

 

 

"H-huh?"

 

He questioned in a worried tone.

 

 

"You're about to walk into a wadollor."

 

 

"A what?"

 

Steven watched her stiffen as she tried to find proper words.

He then noticed his front door mere centimeters away from him.

 

"Oh.. The door. My bad! Well, thank you!"

 

 

"...You're welcome."

 

 

He silently opened the door and gazed upon the mess that had been left behind.

 

"Eheheh.."

 

He mumbled.

 

"Maybe I should have cleaned this up earlier."

 

 

"That's.."

 

Ammolite had begun to speak, but immediately stopped and placed her hands over her mouth.

 

 

"Oh right.. You can't talk cause you all wanna say something different."

 

 

Unsure of what to say or do, she simply nodded in agreement.

 

"Maybe we should practice on that for now!"

 

He then sat atop a pile of dirty laundry.

 

 

"Umm.. Steven.."

 

Ammolite began, but found herself trailing off.

 

 

"Let's try introducing ourselves!"

 

 He exclaimed.  

 

"Your name is Ammolite now! Right?

I hope it is, cause it would be confusing if you introduced yourself differently each time."

 

 

"That.. Makes sense."

 

Ammolite quietly responded back.

 

"Good! Good! I'm glad we're on the same page here! Okaaaaay.."

 

He took a deep breath.

 

"Hi there! My name is Steven! What's yours?"

 

 

"Gaampelape-Agh.. AGH!! NO!! Nononono!! It's.. Umm.."

 

She paused in frustration, as if unable to speak.

 

"A-A.. Ammolite.."

 

 

Steven could tell she hadn't wanted to acknowledge herself by that name,

though for now, this was the best solution.

The most he could do was try his best to be encouraging.

 

 

"Good! Good! So.. Umm..

What are you doing right now?"

 

 

"Sitattlkinging.. No! NO! I'm.. S-sitt-ing. And.. Talking.. to you."

 

She then sighed in annoyance.

 

"Steven.. This isn't.. Going to work."

 

 

"But you were almost able to say that perfectly!"

 

 

Ammolite turned to face the opposite direction, now no longer saying a word.

 

 

"So.. I guess the whole talking thing isn't going to work out.."

 

He thought to himself fro a moment before his face suddenly lit up.

 

"OH! I know!"

 

 

She looked back to him with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

 

"You.. Do?"

 

 

"Yeah!"

 

 

Before Ammolite could say anything else, Steven quickly ran off into an unseen area of their home,

and what he returned with was a sketchbook and a few pencils.

 

 

"Whenever you have a hard time talking,

you can use this to communicate!"

 

 

"Steven..."

 

Ammolite spoke in a gentle tone as to not upset him.

 

"That seems.. Forioldiiscuhlous."

 

 

"But it's not! Well.. Whatever that means.."

 

Steven exclaimed back with an excited smile.

 

"Cause if you guys are unable to agree on what to say,

you can write down everything you guys wanna say!"

 

He then quickly handed her the sketchbook.

 

 

Ammolite stared down to the drawing pad and decided to open it up.

The first sight she was greeted to were poorly drawn illustrations that she couldn't make out.

 

 

"Eheheh.."

 

Steven nervously laughed.

 

"Those are mine. Just look for a page with nothing on it!"

 

 

"O-.. Okay then.."

 

She let out a small laugh and flipped through the book until she found an empty page.

 

 

"Okay, Ammolite! I'm gonna ask you a difficult question, and I want you to write down your answer!

Can you do that?"

 

 

Unsure of any other solution, Ammolite nodded in agreement.

Ready to write, she grabbed a pencil and looked down to the paper.

 

 

"Ready?"

 

Steven questioned with a nervous smile.

 

"Yes.."

 

 

"Okay then! What is your thought on humans?"

 

Voices of many spoke within her mind, but Ammolite knew to remain calm.

She wrote out the first voice she heard.

 

Though, with all the voices overlapping each other, she found it difficult to write one at a time.

To Steven's surprise, with her left hand, Ammolite

grabbed a second pencil and began writing with both hands.

 

Separately, her hands began to write different sentences

until at least six different sentences had been written.

 

 

 

"Woah!"

 

Steven shouted.

 

"You wrote that really quickly!"

 

 

He considered asking who it was who wrote the sentence at the bottom,

but decided that would be better saved for later.

 

 

"How do you feel that worked out?"

 

 

"I think.."

 

She paused for a moment, and caught Steven by surprise when

a delighted smile began to spread across her face.

 

"I think that might be a solution!"

 

 

"Really!?"

 

Steven squealed in excitement, thrilled to finally see her smile.

 

 

"Oh my stgoarshs! I might be able to communicate through this!"

 

 

She grabbed the sketchbook and hugged it tightly.

 

The child smiled at the positive reaction received.

 

 

"I'm a genius!"

 

He laughed.

 

He looked back to the sketchbook one last time before smiling brightly.

 

"Let's try asking more questions!"

 

Steven called out and received an eager nod from Ammolite.

 

"Okaaaaaaaaay! What should I assssssssk..?"

 

He held his hands under his face, until he lit up brightly.

 

"I know! What are your thoughts on the two gems we just met? You guys outta have different opinions on that!"

 

 

"....."

 

Ammolite tilted her head to the side.

 

"Which one?"

 

 

"Umm.. How about Poudretteite? She was very... Interesting.."

 

Ammolite stared in silence for a short moment before her face fell into a sharp glare.

 

Squinting in anger and frustration, she firmly gripped both pencils and hastily began writing.

 

Steven looked over the paper with a nervous smile.

 

 

 

 

"Well,"

 

He began.

 

"at least I know which one of those is Peridot!"

 

 

"Heh.. heheh.."  She anxiously laughed.

 

 

"Okay! What do you think about Blue Moon Quartz? I kinda like her! She seems nice!"

 

 

Ammolite wavered slightly before grabbing both pencils and slowly writing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Huh.."

 

He silently mumbled.

 

"I guess that's reasonable! So, ugh.. Oh! I know! How much do you remember before becoming like this?"

 

 

She suddenly slammed the notebook back onto the table, startling Steven quite a bit.

 

 

"I remember everything, Steven. I remember the unfamiliar gems who came down here."

 

She then harshly glared to him.

 

"I also remember you not listening to my orders."

 

 

"I'm.. Really sorry."  

 

He looked down in shame.

 

"I really am. I wish I could make it up to you. I wish I could go back and fix my mistakes.

But.. What were those gems on earth for?"

 

 

"Surprsingly, they weren't originally here for the planet or us.

They were looking for a morganite."

 

 

"They weren't looking for us? Then why did they shatter everyone?"

 

 

"They weren't here for us, but considering who we are, it's not very hard to see why they attacked us."

 

 

"Oh.. They seemed so scary.. I'd never seen a gem like that."

 

 

"Whatever they were, they were by no means a normal gem."

 

 

"Can.."

 

Steven nervously began.

 

"Can I ask you why you felt I couldn't help you?"

 

 

"Steven.. It's because... Yothuey.. No.. No! AGH!"

 

Ammolite cried out in pain and grabbed at her hair, which caused Steven to panic.

 

"Never mind! Never mind! It's no big deal! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked that question!"

 

As much as he hoped for her pain to end, his words proved to be of no help.

 

She continued pulling at her hair so hard that it appeared as if it was going to rip out!

 

Much to Steven's relief, no such thing happened.

 

In what felt like forever, time passed and she eventually calmed down.

 

 

"Wow.."

 

He began.

 

"Lemme make sure to NEVER ask that question again!"

 

 

"I'm.. I'm sorry.. It's all.. So complicated.."

 

Ammolite softly whispered and started searching for her sketchbook

which had been knocked down during her emotional breakdown.

 

 

She glanced around in confusion,

now realizing it had fallen to the ground.

 

 

After picking it off the ground, with both her hands, she began writing.

 

**"I remember everything perfectly."**

 

She wrote.

 

**"Everything that happened. Each and every painful moment."**

 

 

"Do..  Do you by by any chance know why they were here? Were they hunting after us?"

 

 

**"Do you not remember what we just told you, Steven?**

**They're weren't originally after us. They were after some morganite."**

 

 

"That's another gem, right?

Should we try to help her?"

 

 

**"No. Morganites are.... Not the most pleasant gems. Anyways, we explained to them that there were no such gems here.**

_And then you came running out."_

 

 

"So it really was my fault."

 

Steven mumbled as he looked down in shame.

 

**"No. No. In the end, it was no ones' fault. They were bound to realize who we were."**

 

 

"I guess so.."

 

He quietly spoke, but suddenly looked up.

 

"But now I have another question."

 

 

**"Yes?"**

 

 

"Those gems weren't anything like normal gems.

And they were really, really powerful!

So.. How was Poudretteite able to shatter them all?"

 

 

**"She wasn't. She was lying. No poudretteite gem is that strong.**

**Most poudretteites aren't even strong enough to shatter a single gem."**

 

 

"Really?"

 

He questioned.

 

"What do they do on Homeworld then if they're that weak?"

 

 

**"They're emotional gems. They help those who aren't working right.**

**When a gem is broken and having difficulties functioning.**

**Healing wasn't always within arms reach."**

 

 

"Wow! That sounds amazing! Kinda like a..

A psychiatrist!"

 

 

**"No, more like a physical therapist."**

 

 

"Oh.. Heheh.. Well..

She wouldn't tell me anything about poudretteites.

She said she didn't know anything about them.

Something about her not being around them a lot?"

 

 

Ammolite softly sighed and continued writing.

 

**"She was lying, Steven.**

**Poudretteites work in teams and they are physically strong, but not enough to fight.**

**The reason she never saw other poudretteites is because she was most likely defective**

**and taken away."**

 

 

"Really?"

 

 

**"Yes, just look at the way she acts. She's not ordinary even by gem standards. Even by Crystal gem standards.**

**No gem plays with gem shards simply for their own interest.**

**No gem creates monsters just to feed their curiosity."**

 

 

"Come to think of it, she did say she was being hunted down for simply existing."

 

 

_"There you have it._

_She's probably defective._

_She probably lies because she feels the need to cover it up._

**_We generally support those who are defective and encourage_ **

**_them to embrace what makes them different_ ** _._

But her? There's something wrong in her mind. I don't trust her.

It could have to do with her being defective, or maybe even something else."

 

 

"She didn't look like she was lying though..

What if.. What if she doesn't know she's defective?

What if she actually isn't defective?"

 

 

**_"That could always be a possibility."_ **

 

Suddenly, the color in her eyes shifted to a different color from before.

 

**"I'm not too sure though.."**

_"She doesn't even look like a poudretteite."_

**_"Then that would further explain why she's defective."_ **

**"She looks familiar. I've seen her somewhere before."**

 

 

"You think I can ask her more questions the next time we visit her?"

Ammolite remained silent before writing in the sketchbook once again.

 

**"Perhaps."**

 

"How do you think Blue moon Quartz was made then?

Has a gem like her ever been made before?"

 

 

**"Not that I'm aware of. I don't think anyone has ever done such a thing."**

 

 

"Oh.."

 

He disappointingly spoke.

 

"What do you think happened to the gems that were used to make her?"

 

 

**"Poudretteite probably shattered the gems themselves before using them."**

 

 

"You.."

 

He cringed at such a thought.

 

"Do you really think she would have done that?"

 

 

**"It would be of no surprise."**

 

 

"Gee. I hope not.. I'll have to ask Blue Moon again whenever we see her. But actually..

I forgot! I have a super duper extremely important question!"

 

 

**"What is it?"**

 

 

"Now that you're all stuck together as one, that means you guys can't separate or do whatever you want.

What are you going to do now?"

 

 

They both stared to each other in silence, unsure of what to say now.

Neither had previously thought about that.

 

With everything that had been going on, who would have thought about such a thing?

They all began to wonder.

Many questions filled their minds.

 

All thoughts were then interrupted by a loud growling sound coming from none other than Steven.

 

 

"When.. Was the last tdiamye you've aetaten?"

 

She vocally questioned.

 

 

"Huh?"

 

 

"Ah.."

 

She looked down to her sketchbook and began writing again.

 

**"When was the last time you ate?"**

 

 

"Huh? Oh! I guess it has been a while..

But I don't think there is anything here..

We were supposed to grocery shop the other day... But then."

 

 

**"We should probably go then.**

 

 

"No! It's okay! I'm fine! I think we should wait a bit before bringing you out into society.

I kinda.. wanna make sure you're stable first."

 

 

**"Skipping meals isn't good for you."**

 

"I know! But just this once! Maybe you can write a list and I'll go by myself!"

 

**"That's undasangfeerous. You need a guardian.**

**There could be more gems out there on the hunt."**

 

 

"Okay! Well, maybe we'll go in a few hours!

But for now, let's focus! How do you want to continue everyday life?"

 

 

**"I'm not sure."**

 

 

"That's okay! How about you each write down what you want to do and

then we an come to an agreement on something?"

 

 

With slight hesitation, both hands began to write onto a new page of the sketchpad.

 

 

_"I want to run away."_

**"I want to get out of this body."**

_"I want to make sure everyone is okay."_

**"I want to eat. I like eating when stressed."**

_"I would rather clean, cleaning helps me stay collected."_

**"We need to figure out how we're going to make it in this body."**

 

 

"Do. Do you wanna sit and figure the last one out?"

 

 

Ammolite quietly stared down to steven, contemplating every voice's command within her

mind before she finally spoke again.

 

"Yes please."  

 

She said.

 

 

"Okay!

 

Steven answered back.

 

"Huh.. How do the forsions stay together in the first place?"

 

 

**"I am afraid I do not know."**

 

She wrote.

 

 

"Maybe I should have asked more questions before she disappeared.

 

He then suddenly sat up.

 

"Wait! That's it! Poudretteite may be gone, but Blue Moon is still around!

We should ask her what would help you stay intact!"

 

 

**"I suppose you could, but that seems like a painfully far walk.**

**Especially since we just left there only a few hours ago."**

 

 

"I'll be okay!"

 

He exclaimed

 

"You don't have to come with if you don't want to!

I'll protect myself with my shield and bubble!"

 

 

**"There's no way we're letting you go by yourself.**

**And besides, wouldn't it defeat the purpose of asking questions if I wasn't there to ask them?"**

 

 

"Huh.. Good point. Well then! Let's go!"

 

 

"S-Steven!"

 

She called out.

 

"Wait-"

 

 

She then stopped speaking as he was already halfway out the door.

Ammolite quietly sighed, grabbed her sketchbook and followed Steven.

 

She cringed at the idea of having to return to such an ominously evil place, but if it even gave her a small chance at surviving,

she would have to bear with it until she could be independent.

 

With that being said, the two began their track back to the place which made both of them horribly uncomfortable.

 

 

"Walk in front of me so that I can see you at all times."

 

She commanded.

 

 

"Got it!"

 

Though instead of walking in front of her, Steven smiled brightly and grabbed Ammolite's hand.

 

"This seems safest!"

 

 

She looked down in confusion, though a small smile began to spread across her face.

She didn't let go of the child's hand, rather, her grip on it tightened in hopes of keeping him safe.

 

 

"So, what do you think would happen if you were to try and summon your gem weapon?

Would it come out with an individual weapon? A weapon made of everyone's' stuff? Or maybe even an entirely new weapon!?"

 

 

His eyes sparkled at the last questioned.

 

 

"Umm.."

 

Ammolite mumbled.

 

"I'm not really sure.

 

 

I suppose we'll have to see later."

 

 

"That would be so coooooooooooooooool! Imagine a weapon made of everyones'!?"

 

 

"That would be.. Confusing."

 

She silently laughed.

 

 

Time passed. Though it had been morning, by the time they made it to their destination,

it had become afternoon.

 

 

"Wow.. I never thought we were going to make it!"

 

Steven called out in relief.

 

"We only took longer because we took the wrong path a few times.

Ignoring that, why on Homeworld does she feel the need to live in a forest full of poison!? POISON!?"

 

 

Ammolite angrily yelled out.

 

"For a gem as smart as she is, she definitely chose a ridiculous spot to live in.

Though considering her irregular behavior, I shouldn't be surprised."

 

 

"Maybe she dislikes people being around her?"

 

He questioned with a confused mile.

 

 

 

"Pfft."

 

Was the only thing he heard out of her as she walked to the door and violently began to knock.

 

 

To her surprise and annoyance, nobody answered.

 

The two stood in silence before Ammolite finally lost her patience.

 

 

"This is ridiculous."

 

She said.

 

"Nobody should take this long just to open a darn door!"

 

 

"Maybe she's sleeping?"

 

 

"Gems don't need sleep?"

 

 

"Maybe they're grocery shopping?"

 

 

"For what? Severed arms?"

 

 

"................I'm still trying to forget about that."

 

 

He could see her patience quickly growing thinner by the second.

 

"Huh.. Well maybe the door's unlocked!"

 

 

She looked down to Steven, back to the doorknob and placed her hand onto it.

 

"I highly doubt tha-"

 

As she twisted the doorknob, to her surprise, it actually opened.

 

"Well look at that.."

 

Ammolite silently mumbled.

 

 

The two entered the first room, only to be welcomed by complete silence.

 

 

"Ughhhh... Helloooooo?"

 

Steven called out, hoping to hear someone respond back.

 

 

Though to his disappointment, only silence remained.

 

He stepped over to the bloody table full of stab marks and holes, and investigated the small pile of objects sitting there.

 

 

A white lab coat, (Which appeared to be more of a blouse.)

a gold ring, which appeared to serve some function he couldn't recognize, an uncovered knife,

a handful of syringes, children sized socks, and lastly, tiny, black shoes.

 

"This is all Poudretteite's stuff."

 

He began.

 

"Has she not reformed yet?"

 

 

"It has only been a day."

 

Ammolite stated to Steven.

 

"Remember, some gems take weeks to reform."

 

 

"Oh yeah!"

 

 

As he was about to continue speaking, he heard soft whispers in the distance.

 

 

"Oh my gosh.

 

He began.

 

"There are burglars in here!"

 

 

"Steven. There are no burglars in here."

 

Ammolite hissed at him.

 

"Then what's all that whispering in here?"

 

 

"Did you ever consider maybe it's the OTHER resident who lives here?"

 

 

"Oh yeah.. Good point."

 

Before she could stop him, Steven ran into the other room where he heard the whispering.

 

Much to his relief, there was no burglar, but rather Blue Moon Quartz herself.

 

 

"See? I told you there were no burglars here!"

 

 

"Steven I-"

 

She then stopped herself from speaking, as she saw no reason to waste her breath.

Still uncomfortable at the idea of leaving him by himself, Ammolite quickly followed.

 

 

"Steven,"

 

Ammolite began.

 

"Why aren't you just walking in-"

 

 

"Wait!"

 

Steven loudly whispered.

 

"She's doing something weird. I wanna see what she's doing."

 

 

She wanted to stop him, but found some of her components wanted to watch too.

 

 

In hopes of not causing any chaos or disharmony on her physical form,

she gave up and silently watched alongside Steven.

 

 

Before Blue Moon stood an immensely large creature.

 

It had eyes of many shades of red in many different spots,

and arms where its feet should be.

 

It didn't even have a head, though tears ran through certain spots of the eyes.

 

The creature howled and screeched,

and Blue Moon gently placed her hand onto the creature and wiped its tears away.

 

 

 

 

"I know..."  

 

Blue Moon whispered ever so softly.

 

Steven silently watched as it screeched loudly and more tears fell down its face.

 

 

"If you like, I will ask once she regenerates."

 

The two watched in shock as more tears had fallen down the creatures face, not that it had one though.

 

 

"I'm sorry."

 

Blue Moon cried.

 

"I wish I knew why. I know, it's not fair. It's just too dangerous.

I wish I could take the pain away for you."

 

 

The two stared in even more shock as they watched the creature wipe away her own tears.

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm sorry. I know it hurts. It hurts so much.

But sometimes, such a change is too much to handle.

Most don't make it through.

I myself am not even fully stable."

 

She gently rested her head atop the creature,

and placed her hands symmetrically across its demented face.

 

 

Her only eye lit up to hundreds of colors which passed through her arms into the creatures eyes.

 

Though they had no understanding to what she did,

they noticed the creature began to calm down,

no longer screeching or roaring.

 

 

 

"..........Blue Moon Quartz?"

 

Steven nervously called out.

 

 

Her eye which had been closed suddenly darted open and she jerked away from the creature.

 

 

"W-w-who's there!?"

 

She loudly yelled.

 

Her gazed lowered to Steven, which caused her to panic even more.

 

"V-V-Vensti!?"

 

 

Her whole body lit up, as if trying to split from a fusion, but instead, she fell to the ground.

 

Cracks appeared through the bright light,

but within a few seconds, it quickly dimmed down.

 

 

"Oh my gosh!"

 

Steven cried out as he ran to her.

 

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!"

 

 

"It's.. Wosurrrpyiringsing.. A-ah.. Sorry.. It's fine."

 

She glanced both ways before looking back down to Steven.

 

"What.. What are you doing here?"

 

 

"I was coming to ask you some questions! If.. That's okay..

You seem kinda busy."

 

She turned to face the creature, but turned back around,

now looking at Steven again.

 

"Y-yes.. But it's fine. What is the matter?"

 

Blue Moon stood up and gently walked the creature back to its cage.

 

"I promise I will come back."

 

She whispered with a light smile.

 

 

After closing the cage, she walked back to Steven and forced a smile.

 

"Now then.. What was it you said you needed?"

 

 

"Okay, after seeing all that, I have even more questions now.

But I need to focus! I wanted to know if you could help us with some Forsion issues."

 

 

"Yes, I would be glad to help."  

 

Blue Moon softly smiled.

 

"Is.. Is Ammolite here?"

 

 

"Yeah! She's right behind the door!"

 

 

He watched as her face lit up with excitement, but she quickly regained her composure.

 

 

"Okay.. If she could come over here, that would be of preference. But, I can go to her if necessary..."

 

 

"Nah! I'm sure she won't mind coming over here! Ammolite!"

 

Steven called out.

 

"Can you come over here?"

 

 

Ammolite remained silent, but made her way over to the two.

 

"Good afternoon."

 

Ammolite quietly spoke to Blue Moon.

 

 

"G-good.. Good evafenteringoon.. A-agh! Good.. Is.. Is it really the afternoon?"

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

"O-oh.."

 

 

Blue Moon nervously mumbled.

 

"O-oh.. Well, good afternoon. May Iwe ask what it is you're having a problem with?"

 

 

"She's not having any actual problems right now!"

 

Steven exclaimed.

 

"But we wanna know how she should keep herself intact.

And what we should do to prevent her from becoming mutinous again."

 

 

 

His grip on Ammolite's hand tightened.

 

 

"O-oh.."

 

Blue Moon softly sighed to herself.

 

"Doing such things is by no means easy. but it is within the realms of possibilities."

 

 

"Where should we start?"

 

Ammolite questioned.

 

"Umm... How about we start with how to stay calm?

Sometimes, it's okay to show emotions.

I cry quite a lot, but as you can see, it doesn't do harm to my physical form."

 

 

"You were just crying a few minutes ago."

 

Ammolite added in with a surprisingly sassy tone to her voice.

 

 

A faint blush spread across Blue Moon's face, but she decided to ignore it and continue speaking.

 

"Y-yes.. Well, as you saw, it's okay to express emotions.

We don't have to be completely emotionless.

But rather, it's our mental state that's important.

And making sure our emotions don't consume us."

 

 

"Mental state?"

 

Steven questioned with excited eyes.

 

 

"It's the thoughts that run within our head.

The countless voices we hear.

I hear three different gems speaking in my mind every waking moment."

 

 

She gently placed her hand over her gem.

 

"However, I cannot say everything it is I hear.

I can only agree on one thing to say at a time.

When we fail to do so, our words begin to mix together,

leaving us unable to form proper speech."

 

 

"Oh yeah! I've seen you both do that before!"

 

Steven squeaked with an enthusiastic smile.

 

"We have been using a sketchbook to communicate whenever that problem occurs."

 

 

"Ah, that is a usable solution. But in the case of it being tiresome,

I believe it would be best to assign roles to each of your gem components.

Each one should have a job specifically for them and only the-"

 

 

"Assign roles!?"

 

Ammolite loudly snapped, causing both Steven and Blue Moon to jump.

 

"We fought to get away from being forcefully assigned to things!

Doing so would make us no different than Homeworld gems!"

 

 

"I-I-I know!"

 

Blue Moon cried out.

 

"I'm.. I'm not a Crystal gem.. I'm a Homeworld gem just like master is.

But I'm not telling you to do so simply because of who I side with.

But if you assign roles to all the voices in your mind, you will have an easier time managing things,

and be less likely to corrupt!"

 

 

 

"Pfft."

 

Ammolite grunted.

 

"I would never adhere to such rules."

 

 

"What roles do your gems have, Blue Moon?"

 

Steven questioned.

 

"Well.. Moonstone is the voice of reason.

She is the strongest and takes control whenever physical force is needed.

Though Master is more than capable of taking care of both of us if anything of danger is to happen.

Sapphire shows me the possible outcomes for the future, though they're all broken.

She also controls my interest and personality traits.

And finally, pearl controls what I say and how I act.

each gem has a drastic difference in personalities.

If all were to try to speak with our own thoughts in mine,

I would never be able to speak at all.

None of my words would come out properly."

 

 

"Wow.. Maybe that would make things easier."

 

He quietly mumbled.

 

He thought back to the times when Ammolite couldn't focus on one thing at a time and began to destabilize.

 

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to try tha-"

 

 

"No."

 

Ammolite angrily declared.

 

 

"Very well."

 

Blue Moon began.

 

"In order to speak properly, your counterparts are going to HAVE to agree on each thing you say.

If you don't, it will end up coming out jumbled up.

As of right now, the only person who understands that sort of communication is me.

And you to a certain degree.

Or.. You can just use your sketchbook."

 

 

"That's fine. I don't care. I refuse to speak linke suthchat evwaerys."

 

 

"Understood. Umm.. Is there anything else I can assist you wi-"

 

 

"What were you doing with that caged creature earlier?"

 

 

"Steven.. You shouldn't ask questions like that."

 

Ammolite ordered to him.

 

 

Blue Moon's cheeks flushed to a darker shade of blue, and she remained silent for what felt like eternity.

She turned away to face the wall and quietly spoke.

 

"U-umm.. I was just........................

...................................

I was comforting it.."

 

 

"Comforting a gem mutant?"

 

Ammolite questioned.

 

 

Her blush became more prominet as she answered.

 

"Y-.. Yes.."

 

 

"Those creatures don't have feelings anymore, why bother-"

 

 

"YES THEY DO!"

 

Blue Moon suddenly shouted.

 

 

Out of nowhere, she grabbed Ammolite's shoulders and stared dead into her eyes.

 

 

"All gems have feelings. **All** of them.

Even those who are mutinous. They're..

They're no different than us!"

 

 

Ammolite looked over to Blue Moon's hands and attempted to pry them off.

 

"You're completely right. I'm sorry.

I don't know why I said that."

 

 

"We should be grateful to be okay and be able to communicate freely!

They're.. They're not able to at all.

They're suffering. They're in pain everyday and the least I can do, is give them comfort.

It's lonely and scary to be in such a state.

Can you not imagine it? Alone, unable to be yourself, to have no way to cry for help.

It's so painful. "

 

 

She appeared as though she was about to cry again.

 

"They deserve love and comfort just as we do."

 

 

Ammolite stared down to the gem for a short while.

 

She looked behind her, to the caged creature, than back to Blue Moon.

 

 

It wasn't difficult to understand the meaning past her words,

but she decided it would be better off left unquestioned.

 

"I wonder.."

 

Ammolite quietly mumbled to herself before looking back to the creature.

 

Unable to say what it was she wanted to say, she took out her sketchbook and began writing.

 

 

**"I apologize for miswording what I said moments ago.**

**I do feel pain for gem mutants. Some of those mutants were once our comrades.**

**It's unfortunate they can no longer be normal.**

**We too, have been fighting for their sake."**

 

 

Blue Moon read what had been written and fell silent. She looked up to Ammolite, and lightly smiled.

 

"Thank you.."

 

 

Blue Moon softly gasped when she felt a hand placed onto her own shoulder,

but looked up only to see it was Ammolite's.

 

 

"Were these guys your friends?"

 

Steven questioned and investigated the cage.

 

 

"U-umm.. Not really.."

 

 

"Wow! You're just helping them to be nice!?

 

That is so amazing!

You said you're a Homeworld gem,

but you should consider becoming a Crystal Gem!"

 

 

"Absolutely not."

 

Blue Moon softly grumbled.

 

"You guys are rebels. You broke the peace of Homeworld.

And had it not been for you all,

we could have been living peacefully on Homeworld still!"

 

 

She looked up to the ceiling despite there being nothing of interest within the area.

 

"I could have been with my _real_ master.

I could have been charting moons still.

I could.. I could have been saving the lives of countless explorers."

 

"But here you have freedom, you can do whatever you want.

You aren't forever to follow what it is Homeworld wants."

 

 

Ammolite started to frown as her eyes shifted to a darker shade of blue.

 

"Well I for one liked my job as a terraformer!"

 

Her eyes then quickly changed to a lighter aqua color.

 

"Well I hated my job as a servant!"

 

Her form started to violently corrupt as she continued arguing with herself,

which caused both Steven and Blue Moon to panic.

 

 

"A-agh! It's no big deal!"

 

Blue Moon squeaked.

 

"W-we all have different opinions!

Not even master and I agree on everything!

She hates the rain, but I love it!

I dislike dead bodies, but she's fascinated with them!

I-it's okay to disagree!"

 

 

"We'll it's this never all isn't agree hopeless going on to everything work!"

 

The distorted figure known as Ammolite cried out.

 

 

"Dotents saity withat''!! N-none of that is true!"

 

 

Steven felt worry engulf his mind.

 

This wasn't good!

 

 

Niehter were able to stay intact! He definitely did not want this to get worse.

He thought and thought. What could distract them from their different minds?

 

 

 

Suddenly, he realized exact what to do.

 

 

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! WHO LIKES DUCKS!?"

 

A small, nervous voice shouted out.

 

 

Both forsions suddenly fell silent upon hearing the oddly random question

which had come from Steven.

 

 

"Err.. Did.. You say ducks?"

 

Ammolite questioned as her form began to calm down.

 

 

Steven stared up, breathing heavily in nervousness.

 

After taking in a few more breaths, he began to speak again.

 

"Y-yeaaaaah! Ducks! Do either of you ladies like those?"

 

 

"Umm.."

 

Ammolite mumbled.

 

"Part of me does, and part of me doesn't."

 

 

"What are ducks?"

 

Blue Moon questioned in confusion.

 

 

"They're ugh, round! And they quack!"

 

 

"Ducks aren't round, Steven.."

 

Ammolite stated with a confused stare.

 

 

"Well.. That's what they WANT you to think!"

 

Both forsions stared down to Steven, confused as to what to say or even do.

 

 

"Yeaaaaaaahh! Let's go look for ducks!"

 

 

He quickly grabbed both Ammolite and Blue Moon's hand

and began to walk towards the entrance of her home.

 

 

Before he could make it all the way, Blue Moon suddenly pulled away.

 

 

"I-I'm fine with following you to see these 'ducks'

you speak of."

 

Blue Moon began.

 

"But I absolutely can't leave master behind!"

 

 

"Huh?"

 

Steven hummed in confusion,

not understanding what she meant

until he looked back and saw the unnaturally small gem sitting on the table.

 

"Oh yeaaaaaaahh.."

 

He mumbled.

 

 

"Well why don't you grab it and come with us?

Everyone likes ducks! Ducks cause joy and happiness!

And maybe it can help you two relax!"

 

 

"O-okay.."

 

 

Blue Moon walked over to the table  and gently scooped the pink gem into her hand.

 

"I need to find one more thing.."

 

She softly spoke and walked over to a small pile of objects.

 

 

"What is it?"

 

Steven asked, but received no answer.

 

Upon paying closer attention, he found what she had grabbed to be a small,

gold object.

 

Despite being to far away to properly see the object, it only struck his curiosity even more.

 

 

"What's that?"

 

He questioned as the three made their way to the door.

 

They were once again surrounded by the ominous forest, but began heading for a lighter area.

 

"I'm.. I'm not really sure what it is. But for whatever reason, Master holds extreme value to it.

I think she values it more than anything else in this house..

Well, that and her records.."

 

 

"Huh! Maybe it's some sort of secret gem weapon!"

 

His eyes widened in excitement.

 

"Or maybe.. It's a device that teaches her stuff!

She likes learning and stuff. I could see her wanting to keep something like that!"

 

 

"I always.."

 

Curiosity became more evident with the blue gem.

 

"I always thought maybe it was some sort of secret communication device.

Master talks to herself, a lot, so I thought..

Maybe she wasn't actually talking to just herself."

 

 

"Maybe she uses it to call other poudretteites.."

 

Ammolite silently added in.

 

 

"Wait.. Poudretteites all work together!?"

 

He loudly questioned with wide eyes.

 

 

"Yeah,"

 

Ammolite answered back.

 

"They generally work in groups of five..

But considering this is _her_ we're talking about."

 

 

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

 

Steven cried out with eyes full of stars.

 

"That sounds amazing! I hadn't really thought about it before,

but Poudretteite would be really cute if she wasn't so oddly creepy..

Could you imagine five little not insane poudretteites walking in a cute little group!?"

 

 

The idea Steven described suddenly visualized itself into the air.

 

Five tiny little poudretteites with adorable smiles.

Each wearing a lab coat and being led by _the Poudretteite._

 

 

 

"That sounds.. So adorable.."

 

Blue Moon whispered,

now covering her face with her hands.

 

 

"I don't know what you two are imagining,

but poudretteite gems aren't very cute.

Your 'master' might be a more special case.

She doesn't even look remotely close to a poudretteite."

 

 

Blue Moon stared to Ammolite silently in confusion.

 

 

Her expression changed ever so subtly,

but not enough to notice unless staring back at her.

 

 

"Master is.. Master.."

 

She quietly said.

 

 

"Huh?"

 

 

"Whether she's defective or not, wrong or right.

She will always be master to me.

She may not be anything like a poudrettiete gem, she may not even act like a normal gem,

but she was the one who gave me a second chance in life."

 

 

Blue Moon looked up to the sky.

 

"It's thanks to her I can smile and live still.

No matter what she does, I will follow her to the final sands of time."

 

 

"......................"

 

Ammolite remained silent.

 

 

"Wow! You make it all sound so fancy!"

 

 

Nothing more was heard form Blue Moon other than a silent laugh.

 

"I've.. Had a lot of time to think about things.."

 

 

"That makes sense! You probably do have a lot of time to -UWOOOOO!!"

 

Steven had been speaking normally, but quickly shrieked in surprise.

 

 

"You have a lot of time to.. Uwo?"

 

Blue Moon questioned with a confused glare.

 

 

"No!"

 

Steven loudly squealed.

 

"I see ducks! And a bunch of them!"

 

 

Only, those weren't ducks. Those were geese.

But to Steven's misfortune, he hadn't realized such a fact yet.

 

 

"Huh.. Those are some weird looking ducks.."

 

He silently mumbled.

 

"Oh well!"

 

 

"Steven! Wait!"

 

Ammolite cried out, but to her avail,

he had already approached the dangerous birds.

 

 

Within no more than a few seconds, Steven screeched

in horror as the menacing birds immediately began attacking him.

 

He quickly jumped up to run away,

but the birds only continued flying after him.

 

 

"Guys!"

 

Steven shouted.

 

"Run while you can!

RUN BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

 

 

Both Ammolite and Blue Moon looked to each other, unsure of what to do.

Both decided on running after the geese in an attempt to scare the birds away.

 

 

"S-STAY AWAY FROM VENSTIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

 

Blue Moon shouted to the birds.

 

 

"Geese don't understand English!"

 

Ammolite yelled back and attempted to scare the birds away.

 

 

"Yes they dooooooo! They're plotting our demiiiiise!"

 

Steven screeched back.

 

 

To his surprise, Ammolite and Blue Moon both ran after the geese

which were no longer paying attention to him.

 

He stood up and glanced around in

hopes of finding the two.

 

"Guys?"

 

Steven questioned, but they were nowhere to be found.

He began to walk around, hoping to eventually find them.

To his luck, they weren't that far off in the distance.

 

 

"Guys! Wait up!"

 

He called out and took off running.

 

As he was running, an object emitting a soft, pink light

caught his attention.

 

 

"Huh.."

 

Steven quietly mumbled to himself.

 

Being too focused on the pink light,

he forgot to look ahead and fell face first into the grass.

 

 

"Owwwww."

 

He complained.

 

"Ugh.. Thank goodness that was grass I guess."

 

 

He then decided to go back to the pink light and investigate whatever it was.

 

To his surprise, when he found the object,

he had expected some amazing relic of the past.

However, instead, he found what appeared to be a gem.

 

 

"Is this.. Poudretteite's gem?"

 

Steven lifted the abnormally tiny gem off the ground and brought it closer to his face for inspection.

 

 

It was small, _too_ small.

 

Quite possibly the smallest gem he had ever laid his eyes on.

The gem wasn't shiny or polished, it was rough and brittle.

 

It sort of reminded him of....

 

 

"Is she.. An off color too?"

 

He silently questioned to himself.

 

Over the distance, he heard loud yelling.

 

 

"WHERE DID SHE GOOOOOOO!?"

 

The voice known as Blue Moon screeched in horror as she ran about,

hoping to find her master's gem.

 

 

"Wait! Blue Moon!"

 

Steven called out.

 

"Don't panic! I have it right here!"

 

 

Before another word could be said, Blue Moon ran to Steven and

quickly snatched it out of his hand.

 

"Oh goodness.. Thank goodness thank goodness I was so scared she was going to be gone fore-"

 

 

Suddenly, in distorted flashes, the tiny, pink gem lit up as soon as it dimmed.

 

The flashes continued for a few seconds and Blue Moon yelped and dropped the gem to the ground.

 

 

"What's the matter?"

 

Steven worryingly questioned.

 

 

"Master's gem sometimes emits sparks when reforming.

I.. I forgot about that.."

 

 

"She's reforming?"

 

Ammolite questioned as she walked towards the two.

 

"That's fairly faqustick.."

 

 

"It's most likely because her gem is so little."

 

Blue Moon responded back.

 

A large light took form into a taller silhouette,

Though through several more distorted glitches, the light took on a much smaller shape.

 

 

With multiple volts of electricity,

details began to fill out and colors made themselves known.

 

The light began to crack, and with it fell the small gem known as Poudretteite.

 

 

However, with most of her belongings left behind,

her appearance was fairly different.

 

 

To start, she had neither her lab coat or her black shoes.

Instead, a large, fluffy, pink dress was in place of her coat,

and long, pink boots with a heart shape embedded into it.

 

Her face, however could not be seen,

as she had lowered her her head far too low for anyone to see.

 

 

"S-so.. So pink.."

 

Ammolite mumbled in surprise.

 

 

"Why isn't she getting up?"

 

Steven questioned.

 

 

"She hasn't truly finished reforming,"

 

Blue Moon explained.

 

"she also has to adjust her hair."

 

 

After glowing a bit longer, Poudretteite lifted her head up and looked around.

 

"Oh cher. Je me sens mal."

 

She softly whispered to herself.

 

 

When she looked up, she frowned in confusion,

as all three of them were staring down to her.

 

 

 

 

"Egh?"

 

Poudretteite hummed in confusion.

 

"My mind is trapped in incertitude.

Why is everybody staring at me?"

 

 

"Because you just suddenly reformed out of nowehere!"

 

Steven called out.

 

 

"Was I supposed to stay inside my gem?"

 

 

"Steven and I thought it would take you weeks to reform."

 

Ammolite silently added in.

 

 

"No. Not at all! I am not tall or pristine like most gems.

As you know, I am quite small, so not much is needed-"

 

Her body glitched out for a split second.

 

"to be done while I am reforming! Oui! Oui!"

 

 

"Huh.. I guess that makes sense."

 

Steven mumbled.

 

 

"Now then.. Where on 'omeworld are we?

Why are you and Ammolite here?

Why are we outdoors?

AND WHERE ARE MY SHOES!?

I HATE THESE BOOTS!

Do hurry and answer! I 'ate being left with confusion!"

 

 

"W-we.. We were looking for ducks..

But then a geese attacked Vensti.. And he almost died!"

 

 

"He wasn't about to die."

 

Ammolite complained.

 

 

"It sure felt like it."

 

Steven whined under his breath.

 

 

"What a shame that would 'ave been!"

 

Poudretteite squeaked.

 

"At least I could 'ave 'ad a use for your body!

Well, Moony! You are free to continue looking for these 'ducks',but I expect you to be back before the moon shows itself!

I need to go home, I 'ATE these boots and I want them off NOW!"

 

 

"N-no, I want to go home with you.."

 

 

_"Very well then! Let us go an-"_

 

_Poudretteite was suddenly interrupted by a loud growling sound._

 

_"Err... Was that Vensti?"_

 

 

_"Ughhh.. No.."_

_Steven mumbled with a large blush spreading across his face._

 

 

_"You are the only 'uman!.... Hah.. Hah.. Human!"_

 

_She squeaked._

 

_"You are the only human here!_

_It could not have been the other two!"_

 

 

_"Okay, so maybe it was!"_

 

_Steven exclaimed and nervously smiled._

 

 

_"Why have you not eaten?"_

 

_Blue Moon worryingly questioned._

 

 

_"Well, it's a long story,_

_but basically we're out of food, but we're worried about taking Ammolite out_

_in public!"_

 

 

_"That is not really a long story at all."_

 

_Poudretteite then looked up to Ammolite._

 

_"He cannot go by himself?"_

 

 

_"I-.."_

 

_She looked away, almost as if embarrassed._

 

_"I'wem're worried about him going on his own.._

_Especially since there could be other gems hunting us down."_

 

 

_"'mm.. Fair point. If you are worried about such things,_

_then why not stay with Moony and let me escort him?_

_He just needs to buy food, correct?"_

 

 

_"Haaaaaaaah!?"_

 

_Steven screeched._

 

 

_"WHAT!?"_

 

_Ammolite loudly yelled._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://smorevon.tumblr.com
> 
> NO LONGER YOUR OWN GEM HAS AN OFFICIAL TUMBLR NOW! 0w0  
> It basically just holds art from the current chapters, art for future chapters, some poems have to do with future characters.  
> And so forth! So do be sure to check it out if you're interested in art that doesn't always make it to the chapters and such! Or future stuff.  
> I'm always open for chatting as well, lol.
> 
>  
> 
> So, tbh, trying to update this AND The Mind of a Pearl at the same time was SUPER FREAKING HARD!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/643418  
> I've never felt so busy in my life! *.*
> 
> I really wanted to get both stories done in time for National S'mores Day!  
> It was fun though! Kudos to you writers who are able to update multiple stories at once!  
> I don't think I'll ever do it again, haha.
> 
>  
> 
> (The fonts used on Ammolite's sketches do not belong to me, they were found online at 1,001 Free Fonts.  
> The fonts used are titled:  
> "5th Grade Cursive"  
> "January handwriting"  
> "Jakob's Handwriting"  
> "Janda Quick Note"  
> "Nothing you could do"  
> "Ink Free")
> 
>  
> 
> Well, thanks for reading! All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> \---VonSmore


	6. Extra Content/ 1 Year Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some of the pics are too big, heheh..

 

 

 

**_Mon Amour, oh, Mon Amour._ **

**_Ma voix ne peut-elle plus vous atteindre?_ **

**_"Mon Amour, oh, Mon Amour.”_ **

 

 

 

Hello hello and bonsoir!

Bottom of the night to you!

 

I am absolutely baffled by how quickly a year has gone by!

Like really, it's kinda creepy, LOL!

 

Anyways, since a year has gone by since I first started this series, I thought, why 

not post some extra stuff here?

 

I may not have posted a lot for this story, 

but believe it or not, I have spent hours upon hours illustrating ideas, writing future events, taking notes

and even researching things to make this story the best it can be!

So.. Much.. Research.. *Shivers*

 

 

To start, I would like to thank everyone who has left comments and kudos!

I was actually really nervous to write a story on here featuring mostly OCs..

For me, my motivation to write is when I see people leaving comments, 

because to me, that tells me _"people actually are reading this silly story you're writing."_

 

And it always leaves such a warm feeling in my heart.

The last comment I received left me with a happy feeling all day long, so thanks for making my day!  ^w^

 

And an extra thank you to Squishiez,

she has been my main motivation to keep writing this story!

As well as the one who helps me out with certain ideas that take place later on!

And not to mention, she's super freaking nice! Like, the nicest person I've ever met.

Seriously.

 

 

Anyways, without further ado, let's talk a bit about the artwork!

 

**ARTWORK:**

 

 

 

 

This is some of the first art I ever drew for NLyoG!

Poor Moony... -w-,,

This was around the time I was trying to figure out the bond between Poudretteite and Blue Moon Quartz!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 That was the day I learned I can't draw people sitting on their knees. Lol.

This one has a tiny story attached to it:

 

 

Poudretteite: Moony. The sun ‘as been in my face all day, I ‘ave ‘ad to refrain from murdering several humans,

and I absolutely 'ate.. Hah.. Hah.. HATE this outfit! If you do not mind, I would like to go home..

I would greatly appreciate it if you would please stop staring at that bug.

 

Blue Moon: B-but, Master! It’s not just a bug! It’s a caterpillar! I..

I have read they turn into butterflies! We might be able to witness it!

 

Poudretteite: It will take FOREVER for it to become a butterfly, Moony!

I will give you a dozen caterpillars when we get home.

But if you do not get up and come on right now,

I will shatter your gem into dust and then turn you into a completely new Forsion.

 

Blue Moon: *Stands up immediately*

 

Poudretteite: Excellent! Let us return home! ^w^

 

 

 

  **\-----**

 

 

And another! This one was actually my favorite for quite a while!

Around the time I had just heard a really good lo-fi mix involving rain, 

so i had decided to draw these two!

Is froggy raincoat not the best!?  >w>

 

 

So, around the time of writing chapter 4, (My current favorite chapter),

I kept thinking about the after effects of Poudretteite losing her arm..

And came up with this!

 

 

 

 

 

**Later...**

 

 

 

 

 

 (So for some reason, I couldn't get this image as large as the previous one. How annoying! I literally battled Tumblr trying to get it to enlarge, BWAAA!  >.>)

I totally messed up on Poudretteite's hair here. LOL!

It's supposed to be darker on the bottom and brighter on the top, but for some reason, I couldn't remember

and was too lazy to look back at other pics. -.-,,

 

 

 

Anyways, 

 

 

 

I think I drew this one slightly more recently!

 

Blue Moon's face looks really stupid though.. Not sure where I went wrong, LOL!

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**THE CHARACTERS:**

 

**POUDRETTEITE:**

 

 

Well, random art is done for now. 

Let's talk a bit about our not so lovely characters!

To start, Poudretteite!

 

 

*Poudretteite lazily waves in the distance*

 

Where did I get my ideas on Poudretteite's design. 

Wellllll, she was inspired by my two other pink gems!

 

 

 

 

Pink Pearl!

(NOTE: This story was written before it was revealed CG Pearl belonged to Pink Diamond)

 

 

 

 

And Morganite!

 

 

 

And togetherrrr.. They maaaaaake.

 

 

 

THE PINK SQUAD!!!!

 

Both Pink and Morganite originate from my first story "The Identity of a Pearl",

though their development became more prominent in the sequel, "The Mind of a Pearl"!

 

Which is about-

 

 

 

Anxiety..

 

 

 

 

Anxiety..

 

 

 

 

 

AND ANXIETYYYYYYYYY!!!

 

Either way, The Mind of a Pearl is still going.

And the next chapter heavily focuses on those two characters!

 

They were both a big part in creating Poudretteite's character, so thanks ladies!

 

Both:  *Hiding and screeching*

 

 

I also did a few crossover drawings between the two stories!

 

 

 

 

I always loved this one just for the booster seat Poudretteite's in..  >w>

 

 

There's also a Halloween one I drew last year!

  

 

I always loved how Poudretteite either looks ominously creepy and insane, or moody as heck, it's like there's almost never an in between. -w-,,

 

When I look back at the first drawings I did of Poudretteite, I actually hate them quite a lot...

But at the time I was figuring out how to draw her still..

 

 

**BLUE MOON:**

 

 

As for Blue Moon, not too much can be said about her!

She is pretty much a mystery!

 

What inspired her design?

From what I remember, absolutely nothing, 

I think I just drew her straight out of my mind.

 

 

 

 

 

Her first drawing wasn't even finished..  -w-,,

 

Though she definitely got some changes in her designs. Haha!

That's actually the oldest drawing I can find of Blue Moon..

 

The actual idea for Blue Moon though was what actually had me start thinking of this story! 

Ammolite was actually more of a second thought..

 

 

In a way, Blue Moon was sort of designed to a complete contrast of Poudretteite.

 

 

Poudretteite is emotionally unstable and unpredictable.

Blue Moon is calm and emotionally stable for the most part.

 

Poudretteite looks sweet, but acts creepy.

Blue Moon looks creepy, (With her half face and extra arms.) but acts sweet.

 

The right side of Poudretteite's face cannot be seen,

while the left side of Blue Moon's face cannot be seen. 

 

Of course, that being said, neither do well without the other around. 

It's sort of like a mental balance having both with each other!

 

 

**AMMOLITE:**

 

I'm actually gonna wait to talk about Ammolite until she's been a bit more developed!

But I will say this; she went though A TON of designs until I was finally satisfied.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**THE WRITING PROCESS:**

 

 

So, I don't think I write on here properly like most people do. 

 

I write the stories on my phone, then retype it onto Ao3 instead of on a proper writing software. 

 

 

Everything starts off on my phone!

I use an app on my phone to write and illustrate everything to start!

 

I will use examples from chapter 4!

Cause it's my favorite. Lol.

 

 

 

This is what a general chapter looks like. 

Because it's a tad bit more difficult drawing on my phone, the illustrations tend to look more scribbley. 

 

 

 

Here was an image that got officially redrawn! 

 

   

 

 

Which as we know, became this:

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And this became:

 

 

 

 

 

This!

 

 

**Moving on..**

 

The chapters published right now actually contain A LOT of hints about later events in the story!

Some are hidden within the illustrations, and some are woven into the words!

Some of the hints which lead to spoilers can be caught now if observed closely, 

and some cannot be fount out until more evidence is shown!

 

But I'm a sucker for leaving hints in, so there are already plenty of them, heheh..

 

Here's another hint because I am a generous s'more!

Watch very closely the way Poudretteite speaks. 

A lot of things she says may sound weird, but they actually have more meaning to them than you would think.

 

 Heck, you can even check the more odd words she says! If you ever come across a word that sounds unfamiliar or you just wanna know what it means. Throw it into a translator!

 

Poudretteite definitely has said some not so nice stuff in other languages to Blue Moon. LOL!

 

While not much is here, it's been such a joy to write for this story!

I would love to hear your opinions and thoughts!

And if you have any questions, feel free to ask!

I love answering questions.  UwU

 

 

\-------

**Here is a short preview of the next chapter!**

 

 

"So, your cooking isn't dangerous at all? Like, in any way?"

 

Steven nervously questioned.

 

 

"'ow rude, Vensti! Of course not! I am offended you do not trust me!"

 

Poudretteite held her hand over her mouth as though truly offended.

 

 

"You were talking about using your severed arm in an experiment to make it move!"

 

He cried out.

 

"Of course I don't trust you!

I wanna trust you, I really do!

But it's gonna take me a bit before I can."

 

 

"That is understandable. And did I say I was going to do that with my arm?"

 

Poudretteite's eyes widened.

 

"Ewwwwww. That is nasty. Thank goodness I did not!"

 

"Yet you were okay with it when your arm was gone!?"

 

 

"I was very stressed okay!? It hurt so much!

Imagine having part of your body ripped off! It is not very easy to think straight when that 'appens!

Now then, are we almost there!?"

 

"Yup! See? We're at the beach now!

 

 

\-------

 

Got any theories or think you've spotted any hints?

Leave them in the comments!

If you're correct, I'll give you a cookie!

 

Goodbye for now!

And thanks for listening to the endless rambles of a s'more!

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Thanks!**

**\---VonSmore---**


End file.
